Welcome to the Family
by Who really Knows
Summary: Naruto ends up getting partnered with someone he never imagined he would end up with. What will he do with each new obstacle that follows along the way of this crazy new adventure? GaaNaru, yaoi obviously , also set in the modern world or our world
1. Chapter 1

Quick note: I'm new and I have never written fan fiction before. So please be nice XD

Also I don't own Naruto and if I did...the things I could do...)

On with my failure of a story, that will hopefully get better as i gain more confidence and become more familiar with the characters!:D (wish me luck)

Alright now lets _**seriously**_ start the story...OH AND THEY SWITCH OFF ON POV'S…okay I'm done now….I think…

Chapter One: Another First Day

Naruto POV

"NARUTO WAKE UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" Iruka called up the stairs, I ran out of bed throwing on what ever I could. What kind of school starts on a Wednesday?

I don't want to be late again not after last time when Granny Principle whacked me so hard I could barely remember my name.

She is a really scary lady.

I sighed; it was the first day of school and here I was running down the stairs like a madman, until I came face to face with Kakashi.

"You're not late, but I'm glad you're out of bed. Come eat breakfast." He smiled at me, or at least what I guessed was a smile underneath that mask of his.

I sighed again, before walking into the kitchen to eat the pancakes Iruka made. Kakashi followed right behind me and we all sat at the kitchen table, that's when I noticed that someone wasn't there.

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked, sticking a piece of my pancake into my mouth.

"Oh Sasuke? He said something about beating a blubbering, slobbering idiot to school before he could wake up." Kakashi said, looking up from the book he was reading, "Do you think he was talking about you? I think so, it sounds like you, but really I never know."

I snarled, getting up from the table suddenly and rushing out the door with my backpack. There is no way I'm letting Sasuke get away with this. I could hear Iruka calling behind me, and then yelling at Kakashi who was reading his book still I bet.

Iruka will be furious, but it's going to be worth it when I beat Sasuke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip cause I don't want to writ all that crap ;P~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Idiot, did you really think you could catch up to me when I was way ahead of you." Sasuke gloated above me. I was on the ground, panting, I ran all the way here from the house.

"Shut…. up!" I breathed, Sakura came up and knelled down next to me handing me a water bottle. I took it, sitting up a little to drink it.

Let me explain something real quick.

First off, Iruka and Kakashi just got married after years of dating. Before they were married, Kakashi adopted Sasuke and Iruka adopted me. Therefore making us new stepbrothers after knowing each other for forever.

We've been rivals for a while now.

Then there's Sakura, she's a friend of ours to. Sasuke likes her, but he wont tell her because he feels like he's just an object that Sakura and this girl, Ino, are always fighting over. He doesn't think she really loves him, not that he told me that, it's just what I think. I like Sakura to, even though it's mostly because she likes Sasuke and there is no way I'm losing to him. She has pink hair and green eyes, just so you know.

I started drinking to fast and began to choke a little; Sakura clutched the bottle away from me while smacking me in the back, hard.

"Hi Sasuke!" called the voice of only one girl I know with that pitch range, Ino Yamanaka. Following her are Shikamaru and Choji, who are also old friends of mine. Ino scares me too much though. The only reason Shikamaru and Choji know her is because their dad's are all friends.

"Let me guess, another stupid competition with Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked, smirking at me while Choji helped me up. When I look at him and Choji, I really realize how opposite they are. Shikamaru's shorter and way skinner than Choji, its circus looking (and here we come for an inspiration on another fan fic XD) and weird.

But Sasuke and me are opposite to, he has black hair and dark eyes and I'm blonde with blue eyes. Great.

Now I'm wondering if he's cooler looking, and I don't want to lose twice in one day.

"Come on." Says Sasuke, addressing everyone seriously all of a sudden "We have to get our schedules remember?"

"Oh yeah, does anyone know how we're getting them this year?" asked Ino, Sakura was busy glaring a whole in her head as she walked arm and arm with Sasuke.

"I heard that we're getting them while we check out books." Said Choji opening a new bag of barbeque chips.

We headed to where the checkout station was every year next to the front office; the way they handed out the schedules varied every new school year. So no one really knew what to do all the time.

As we stood in line Sakura and Ino started to argue, while the rest of us sat around listening.

"Stop touching on Sasuke you PIG!" Sakura challenged by striking the first blow, usually its Ino who infuriates and Sakura who initiates.

Ino stuck out her tongue at Sakura from Sasuke's shoulder, " What ever, what do you want me to do? Sit there and babble like an idiot and stare because that's all your capable of?"

Sakura gasped, "At least I'm not a bimbo!"

Ino glared fire, releasing a relieved Sasuke, "The only reason your calling me a bimbo is because I'm not flat-chested like you, it's not my fault you had a malfunction and all your boobs went to your forehead!"

"To be honest with you I really think they could both use some meat on their bones." Shikamaru murmured, taking a chip Choji offered him. I laughed, I don't ever really hear him say things like that, and sometimes I wonder if he's asexual.

Just then it was Sakura's turn to receive her books and schedule since she was in front of all of us.

Eventually I got my schedule and went to sit at a bench, where the others were waiting for Choji and Shikamaru.

When they came up we all took a look at our schedules.

"Oh crap." Said Shikamaru rolling his eyes as he leaned against the wall, "You'll never believe what I have first."

"I have Gym." I replied, raising my eyebrow, I don't know what's so bad. But Shikamaru is lazy so you never know.

"You don't get it." He said, raising an eyebrow "Gai-Sensei teaches. It's going to be such a troublesome class."

Sasuke and Choji groaned at the same time, I guess they have Gym to. "I don't see what's so bad, I kind of like the Guy."

No one laughed at my pun, which sucks because I thought it was kind of funny.

Sasuke slapped the back of my head, and I rubbed it while glaring at him. Mumbling varies plans I have of revenge. He sighed and addressed everyone again, "Naruto would like Guy wouldn't he?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well," said Sakura "I have History with…Yamato?"

"He's scary from what I have heard." Said Ino going wide eyed, "I have design, a new class! And then GYM!"

"That's what you deserve, I have office aid." Sakura stuck out her tongue and the two girls ran down the hall chasing each other hysterically.

"Well…" started Shikamaru sarcastically, "Who wants to go to Gym?"

When we arrived only two people really stood out, and that was Lee, Gai-Sensei's adopted son and best student. Then there was Neji, who stood a little off to the side from Lee, who was "warming up", so that no one would associate them together.

I want to warm up to, so I go to join Lee.

The others started talking as we were warming up, and then all of a sudden in the middle of sit-ups Gai blows his whistle. We all go to stand in line and wait for instructions. Shikamaru shrugs and whispers to the rest of as we walk, "If you guys need us we'll be on the roof."

Then him and Choji disappeared, like ninja's or something.

I'm so sore after Gym that I can barely move to Math; I hope someone else has my Math class other than me.

It would suck to alone in that class.

I say that, and then it turns out I am alone in Math. No one else has that class with me! It drags on and on until its time for me to go to homeroom, or advisory or what ever you want to call it.

It's just where I drag myself.

But when I walk in Sakura and Sasuke are there, so everything is all good, now if only Kakashi weren't my homeroom teacher. That would make this way better.

I sit in the desk next to Sasuke, with Sakura to the right of him. "Please tell me one of you have the next couple of classes with me."

They took out their schedule's "What are your next classes?" asks Sakura.

"They put me in Theater, and then I have health." I replied, praying.

"Sorry." Said Sasuke with a smirk, glaring over at me "I have health and then…. band."

Band? Since when did he play an instrument? I peered over at Sakura with pleading eyes.

She gave me a small smile, "Sorry Naruto. I have health with Sasuke and then a cooking class with Ino, and there is no way I'm not going to let her beat me in that class."

Great, just great. I continued to sulk until it was Lunchtime.

When we got to the table Choji, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, and a girl named Tenten where there and in various conversations while eating their homemade lunches. I like Tenten but she can be really nosy, but then again she is one of the writers for the school paper.

"Hey! How's everybody?" I greeted, they all smiled or smirked at me and replied with "good" or "great!", I sat down sighing saying "Does anyone have the next two classes with me?"

I placed my schedule in the middle of the table, everybody looked at it.

Shikamaru first, his eyes lazily scanning my day A schedule, "The only classes we have in common for the rest of the day are Health for last period, and second period History tomorrow for B-day." Then he handed it to Choji before laying his head in his arms on the table.

Choji stopped pulling potato chips from another bag and said, "I don't have anything other than Gym with you."

Ino snatched it from him before he could even start to hand it over. This is why she scares me people; "I have…no classes with you…"

She rolled her eyes, handing it to Tenten, while I celebrated. Tenten scanned, "We have first period Science together tomorrow."

YES!

Neji looked to while sipping on his drink; I hoped he had a class with me today. "Sorry, no classes." He handed it back to me, oh well at least I had Shikamaru.

Even if all he does is sleep.

After Lunch I headed to the Theater class, to be honest I never signed up for theater and I was a little wary of attending alone, but as soon as I walked in the room I saw someone I instantly recognized.

Kiba Inuzuka, with those famous triangle tattoos of his.

"Hey!" I greeted, he glared at me before recognizing me and then animatedly started talking non-stop.

"I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO BE ALONE THANK GOD!" he exclaimed, inviting me to sit with him. I gave him my schedule to see if we had any classes in common.

"Damn it! We don't!" I looked at his schedule for him, understanding the pain of being alone all the time.

"I think…. you had Health today with Neji and Tenten, and nothing else with anyone I've talked to."

"Oh yeah, Lee, Shino and Hinata were in there to." He commented, "What about tomorrow?"

I looked again, "Office aid with Neji" I smiled at him as he grumbled.

"Well, that's not going to be much fun." He casually slapped my shoulder, "How have you been I haven't seen you since Sasuke's birthday in July."

"I choked on water this morning, that's about it." I laughed, "What are you doing here I thought you hated theater, are you here because they just put you here?"

"No." he said, sinking into his seat "My mom's the teacher and she made me sign up."

I patted his shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

He nodded, but then leaned over whispering, "But what's more important is health, I need to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" I asked, and he glared at me.

"Idiot, are you going to let me finish or not?" he raised his hand as I opened my mouth, "Don't answer that just listen. Kakashi teaches that class, and he has a project for us."

"Really?" I asked after a short pause as he egged me on, does this guy want me to ask questions or what?

"Yeah." He said leaning in closer, "A family project."


	2. Chapter 2:Kakashi's Delight

Okay, well this is the second chapter (OBVIOUS! WHY DO I SAY OBVIOUS THINGS!) And I hope it's way better than the first…. Fan fiction makes me nervous

Anyway, I don't own Naruto or any other characters.

Here we go, another plunge into embarrassment! (I have no confidence*cries in corner*)

Chapter Two:

I rush into Kakashi's classroom, people started to come in, and then finally Shikamaru, who reluctantly made his way over to sit with me.

I also noticed a blond girl come in, she looked familiar but how? Then Gaara walked in and I knew who she was.

She was Temari, his sister.

Gaara scares me way worse than Ino, everybody scatters out of his way as fast as they can, and no one would get in the way of him for any reason. His notorious for being in fights and kicking major ass, for small reason such as glancing at him wrong. Honestly, I think it's more about his mood.

He sat in the back corner with his sister, thank God.

"Okay class." Kakashi said, getting everyone's attention, he held one of those mechanical babies in his hand and I cursed their inventor. Why did he have to be such a jerk? "First I'm going to partner you guys up and then I have some packets for you guys. I wont be giving out the babies until Friday, when we have 30 minutes of class. Everyone ready?"

He didn't wait on a response as he tossed the baby on his desk and grabbed a clipboard. I clutched my desk as he began reading down the list.

He called a bunch of people who I don't care about, and then I heard "Shikamaru Nara, you're with Temari"

Poor guy, he got paired with Gaara's sister, but that's way better than being paired with Gaara himself.

A few more people later and it was my turn, "Gaara, you're with Naruto Uzumaki"

I can't wait till I get home to take revenge.

I shared the news with everyone in a text message who hadn't had health yet; they had a right to know and the next day we all met up in the morning to rant about it. This time Kiba, Shino and Hinata were there.

"Why would anyone give out a project on the first day of school? Troublesome teacher." Shikamaru grumbled from his place in the grass where he was laying down to look at clouds.

"I hate that guy, sometimes." Sasuke fumed, we spent the entire dinner glaring at Kakashi but he barely noticed, he's always so…. cool.

"Well how about this." Said Ino, standing up from her place in the grass circle "Lets make a social gathering out of it!"

Everyone perked up, interested in what she had to say, she went on "All of us and our partners could met up and we'll work on the project. Then after we can hang out and be free from it all, it wont be hard since most of us are already paired with each other. Plus I have food."

"And comfortable couches" added Shikamaru looking deep in thought, we all eventually agreed to the idea. I wonder how Gaara is going to react to that though.

Then it was on to the first class, Science with Tenten. Which wasn't that bad, it was kind of awesome because we got partnered up.

Then I had History with Yamato, who is really creepy, but he's kind of like Shino creepy I guess. I'm alone in that class again, but Gaara's sister Temari sits right next to me.

I don't like that class.

After lunch I had English with Iruka and then Library aid, which I didn't ask for. This sucks but at least it's easy and I'm about to go home.

Plus, tomorrows Friday!

The day started and then, then, then, blah blah blah.

Lets just get to health already!

The one Part of my day that I'm actually interested in, since I'm having a baby. Gaara and I had to sit next to each other, while Temari and Shikamaru sat behind us; we were all waiting for Kakashi to stop reading his stupid book.

After flipping a page, he looked up and smiled at us. "Alright lets get this over with." He pulled out a huge box of…babies and started handing them out randomly.

I got up to get our baby, and Gaara stayed behind. I'm going to fail, I know it, but the good news is it's a boy! A bouncing baby boy! I take my baby back to Gaara, while overhearing Shikamaru asking Temari about going over to Ino's house, he was also inviting Gaara.

Sometimes I love that guy, but not like that.

Temari agreed just as they got assigned their twins, I guess Kakashi got bored or just wanted to mess with Shikamaru who he knew was lazy, the came back cradling a baby girl and boy. Both of them were cursing under their breath at him, normally I would laugh, but come on! Gaara's here.

At lunch we all talked about who got paired with whom, while I sat there dreading every question.

Sakura and Sasuke got paired together, with a baby girl, both me and Ino were not happy about that. But I was less violent about it; only I have to say its Sakura's fault for starting the conversation that way.

Sakura asked Tenten who was holding a baby boy, "Who did you get paired with?"

"Me." Answered Neji, who was had a bag of baby supplies sitting on the table in front of him. Looking a little uncomfortable about the entire project, I don't know if he's up to this.

Sakura went down the table continuing to ask, after Neji was Shino.

"I got partnered with Shino! We are going to enjoy raising this youthful baby girl!" Lee exclaimed, jumping out of his seat holding up his little girl with way to much enthusiasm. That is a weird pairing.

Kiba was right next to him so he just answered pointing to Hinata who was next to him. "I got paired with Hinata, we have a boy." And then next to Hinata was Choji.

"I got paired with Ino." He said, he was holding a boy but that wasn't all. Ino was holding two girls.

"How did you guys end up with triplets?" asked Sakura laughing at Ino who was glaring a hole into her head.

Shikamaru answered, he was holding a girl so I'm guessing Temari has the boy, "Kakashi overheard me complaining to Ino about getting twins and she said she could take care of triplets with her eyes closed. So that's why."

Everyone went, "Oh" at the table in unison. We all understood, but it was Ino's fault.

"Who are you paired with Shikamaru?" oh crap, I'm next, I don't want anyone to know!

"Temari." He replied shrugging, as he fed began to feed the baby a bottle, it was weird to see him do that.

"Gaara's sister! Oh that sucks!" exclaimed Kiba, and everyone nodded in agreement.

Shikamaru just shrugged, "It's not as bad as Naruto, he got paired with Gaara himself."

Everyone went really quiet, while I curled away in embarrassment. Stupid Shikamaru.

This is the worst day of my life.

Gaara POV

"I got paired with the blond idiot." I said, answering Kankaru's question. He was in the same year, because he failed a year.

"Well I got paired with that jerk Sai. The one who always finds a way to insult someone." Kankaru grumbled as he leaned on my car window, he was holding a baby girl and Temari was in the back seat with a baby boy in her hands.

It's going to be annoying listening to all that noise at night; I might spend all my nights on the roof this week.

We always eat lunch in my car, Temari thinks it helps to keep me out of fights, and I have yet to be in one at lunchtime, yet being the key word.

"So after this we are meeting with the other people to go to Ino's house." Temari said, staring me down with a stern gaze, "No fights."

I closed my eyes replying, "Sure."

It was her birthday after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later at Ino's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ino lives really close to the school so we all decided to walk, excluding Gaara and his sister who decided to drive because they didn't want to leave Gaara's car there. Shikamaru gave them directions so they could be on their way, handing over the other twin as he did so he wouldn't have to carry it.

I would do that to, but I don't want to approach Gaara and hand him my grade considering his violent tendencies.

We all normally get together at Ino's house for her and Shikamaru's birthdays in September, because their only one day apart. It works out because her house is huge, and Shikamaru lives just down the road within walking distance.

Shikamaru's family owns a medicine making company, and millions of deer on a farm, it's a huge place, with a nice big house where the guys spend the night for his birthday. I hear that his family has had some minor financial problems, so the Nara income is constantly going up and down.

Ino's family owns a computer technology company, their logo is "Yamanaka" and there is almost nowhere were you wont see their brand. Her mother is also the best florist around and she owns a lot of flower shops.

Choji, who lives across from Ino, happens to be the heir of a hundred restraints. His parents are both wonderful cooks, and spend much of their time opening chains of restraints in-between meals. That's the only reason Choji ended up taking a cooking class with Ino and Sakura.

Three pretty famous families to be involved with huh?

By the time we made it to Ino's, Gaara and Temari were waiting for us. Another guy driving off with their car, someone who I didn't recognize personally, though I assume that's their older brother.

"Alright! Come in!" called Ino, opening the front door while Choji fumbled with their "children".

We all made our way into the house that, as usual, was filled with various flower banquets through out the house. Her biggest dinning room was to the right of the door, and we all decided to work in there since it had plenty of seats.

I had to sit next to Gaara, who sat on the other side of Temari and Shikamaru. As I was rummaging in my backpack for the packet we had to fill out, I figured that I should start the conversation. "So…. First we have to pick a name for the baby, so what do you think we should name it."

Silence.

He didn't reply at first, and continued not to say anything. I have a feeling he's ignoring me. I don't know that I can work like this, I'm going to need help at some point, and Gaara's obviously being an asshole. I don't care about his reputation or anything like that, he's officially pissed me off.

Sasuke and Sakura were giving me looks from across the table. Sasuke's look was saying 'Dobe, don't do anything stupid' and Sakura's was saying 'Naruto, if you mess up I'll kill you.'

I sighed, before turning back to Gaara, "What about Kiyoshi? What do you think about that?"

He didn't answer me at first, taking his time letting his eyes wonder around the table before turning to me and saying "I don't care." We got locked into a glaring contest, no matter how afraid I am I just cant let him win.

"Fine." I finally said, not looking away. Eventually I had to look away though so that I could write the name and fill in all the information for him. Also I had to make the nametag for the baby, I guess this is so Kakashi can grade more efficiently or something.

A sudden loud crash at the table made me jump, I looked up to see Kiba standing, his chair knocked back, as he stared at his packet. "Ah, fuck! Guys look at the first page!"

We all flipped through our packets frantically, the room going completely quiet as we read. I listened to everyone's comments as my eyes scanned the page over and over again.

"Troublesome teacher." Murmured Shikamaru, who continued to curse under his breath.

"Well he is being incredibly youthful Shikamaru! There is no better…" but Lee didn't get to finish what he was saying because Tenten smacked him as the others glared.

"This sucks!" I vocalized; apparently Kakashi decided that he was going to interview each couple separately about their partner. Meaning I would have to learn all about Gaara, who doesn't seem too happy about that.

I turned to Gaara handing out the paper, "Read this."

He glared between the paper and me before turning his head and absorbing himself in his phone. That's it; I don't care if Sakura and Sasuke kill me. "You know what? I'm not going to fail just because you have decided to be an even bigger jackass than I thought. From now on either you help me, or I drop you and you can fail the fucking project by yourself. I wont have any problems letting Kakashi know, because he's my step dad."

(That's right, I pulled that card XD)

I was incredibly scared as I met Gaara's glare with my own, I'm just as stubborn as he is. I could feel everyone looking at us as the tension began to build.

Then Gaara blinked slowly, casually leaning back in his chair. "Fine. What's next?"

That could have been a lot worse.

Gaara POV

I don't know if this guy is a complete idiot or if he just has guts, but either way he's won me over a little bit, I decided to work with him as an alternative to killing him. But something tells me I might end up killing him in the end anyway.

By the time it was 4 o'clock, everyone was done with most of their packets, and I was grateful to be almost out of there.

That is until the annoying blonde girl opens her mouth, "Oh my god! Today's your birthday?"

Dang it, Temari better do something. I looked over at her, and she glanced between me and everyone else, she shrugged replying "Its not really that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?" replied the blonde smiling, "Okay that's it, we're celebrating! I know an awesome restaurant and some great clubs!"

Temari sent me a glance before finally saying, "Alright." Then the rest of the girls dragged her off to "change" and all the guys were walking into the kitchen to wait for them.

This was my chance to leave; I don't want to stay here for this.

I had just about to make it to the front door when the blonde idiot got in my way. "You're not going to stay for your sisters birthday?" His blue eyes looked like the deepest depths of the ocean in this lighting, almost angry.

"None of your business." I replied, trying to shove my way past him but he held me back.

"Why are you such an asshole? What did anyone do to you?" I clenched my fists, what the hell did he know?

"Who are you to talk to me like that? My family isn't like yours, we don't work the same way, so she would care one way or the other wither I was there or not." I shoved him, and he landed into the door before falling to the floor. Something twisted within me, but I shook it off, "It is none of your business."

I watched as he slowly raised from the floor, "So that's it Gaara? I didn't always have the life, or the family, that I have now. I had to work for it like hell, sometimes I wasn't even sure if I was going to make it, but I did. There was once a time when I wanted everyone to die, to just die and pay for the things they had done to me. But the world, doesn't work that way does it?"

He panted, leaning against the doorway. I didn't shove him that hard.

"I have a family because I worked for it, if you want the same you have to work for it to. And if you don't then not only are you bullshiting yourself, but you can't say shit. You can't complain ever." He pushed off the door and walked toward me, past me "because you earned it."

I made my way to the door, and was about to turn the knob when something stopped me. I can't leave now that I've realized he's right. So I decided to stay anyway, but I go back and sit in the dinning room by myself to wait instead of the kitchen. I can hear all of them anyway; I don't need to be around them on top of it.


	3. Chapter 3:One Step Closer

YAY ANOTHER ONE! I think I'm getting better, please review for me

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3:

Naruto POV

I never knew my parents, and to this day I have no clue who they even are, but I never can get rid of the feeling that my mother died while cradling me in my arms. I try not to let it bother me; I ignore the glares and accusations I sometimes receive from everyone who I come in contact with. I'm used to it.

Something in the green of his eye tells me he knows the same feelings. That maybe the only difference between him, and me is a simple difference in experiences. I found people, and Gaara pushes them all away.

I don't know if he stayed, or if he left and I don't want to know. I don't want to be disappointed. I told myself it didn't matter anymore anyway; I was in the kitchen with all my friends.

Shikamaru was sitting on the counter next to the fridge and the door where I came in at, Choji was going through the fridge of course. Kiba and Lee were in a heated discussion over sports, while Sasuke and Neji were having a staring contest. All was normal.

"So, how did it go with the closet case?" asked Shikamaru, nonchalantly opening a soda that Choji tossed to him.

"He's not so bad." I shrugged, trying not to sound doubtful.

Shikamru shrugged back "Whatever, the guy's nuts. If we were in a scary movie, trapped in a hospital I would bet anything that he would be the guy trying to kill everybody. And I'd probably be stuck with you, the brave idiot who has to go check out everything, and then BOOM. I'm stuck in a hospital room with a psycho!"

"Where would I be?" asked Choji, pausing his search for food.

"In another hospital room, because you ate too much barbeque." Shikamru smirked, "Why else would I be there?"

"Who says it has to be a hospital? Why not somewhere else?" asked Sasuke still in a staring contest with Neji.

"Just for that, I'm putting you in a hospital bed to. You can be unconscious are something." Shikamaru retorted, taking another drink of his soda.

"What about me? Can I be there?" Lee asked, jumping excitedly.

"Sure, you can be the guy in the hospital bed in the room we're stuck in." Shikamaru replied, throwing the can into the garbage from where he was.

"That doesn't sound very youthful." Grumbled Lee.

Shikamru shrugged, again, "Yeah well shit happens when you're a little to "youthful", but don't worry that would probably never happen."

"Yeah." Said Choji, who finally found something to munch on.

Kiba walked up and looked into Shikamaru's eyes, "Have you been drinking?"

"Just a little." Smirked Shikamaru, "How could you tell?"

"You always get imaginative." Neji replied, I decided to poke Sasuke out of nowhere to make him lose. He was chasing me around the kitchen when Ino walked in.

"Time to go!" she smiled. Ino, who apparently decided to go all out, had called a limo to haul us around. I jumped in first, excited to be riding in one, when I came face to face with Gaara.

I smiled, but I didn't get say anything because the others shoved me in. On top of Gaara, I got up and sat down on the other side of him yelling "Oi! What's your problem?"

Sakura, who pushed me in, glared daggers pulling at my hair. "Just who do you think your talking to!"

"No one Sakura!" I replied, man she can punish people. But she was so pretty!

Temari climbed in, Shikamaru and Choji behind her, and sat down on the other side of Gaara. She didn't notice him until she looked up, "Oh, your still here?" she smirked. Temari was wearing a pretty purple outfit of Ino's, she looked pretty herself.

Gaara nodded at her, glancing in my direction then looking away when I looked back. I'm glad he came.

By the way, incase you were wondering what happened with the babies; well, Ino took care of that. Her family doesn't own a technology company for nothing, she has some skills, and she ridged our kids.

I just hope Kakashi doesn't find out.

"We're eating at Yakiniku Q's!" she exclaimed, and we began to pull out when suddenly Kiba yelled.

"Wait! We left Shino! He was using the bathroom!" Kiba climbed out since he was closest to the door, yelling, "He's never going to forget this!"

When he came back, Shino was sulking behind him. As they got into the car, Shino asked, "How come you guys always forget me? Half the time you don't even remember who I am…"

He continued to grumble until Kiba suddenly kicked Lee, "Lee, why did you forget Shino? I told you to go get him!"

"You did?" Lee asked, beside him Neji smirked and Sasuke snickered.

"Yeah Lee, how could you? That wasn't very youthful?" Shikamaru added, smirking to.

"I left him? It's my fault?" said Lee, looking frantic, "I'm sorry Shino."

"And I'm your partner. " grumbled Shino, Tenten glared around at all of us.

"You guys are all jerks." She said, smacking Neji as he whispered something under his breath.

And with that we left to celebrate Temari's birthday.

Gaara's POV:

Why am I stuck in this limo again? Oh, right because an idiot decided to have a genius moment right when I was about to leave.

We were eating in a restaurant I've never been to, a barbeque place. It seemed like everyone in the group are regulars here, and were taken strait into a private large room without any questions or anything like that.

Just smiles and greetings.

I sat next to my sister, and _Naruto _sat on the other side of me. Some kid with huge eyebrows sat next to me, and a kid with upside down triangle tattoos sat down on the other side of him whispering, "Hey Lee, why don't you take some of your eyebrows and give them to Gaara? Charity is always a good thing."

Everyone who heard, excluding me, snickered a little.

"Hey dobe?" said Sasuke suddenly, the only one besides Naruto whose name I know. "Don't be an idiot."

Naruto glared at him, but Sasuke ignored it. "Shut up."

Everyone seemed to continue on in their own little conversations, fighting over the cooked food or doing other things that seemed normal to them, and eventually I learned everyone's name the more I eavesdropped.

Shikamaru was the one paired with Temari, the one with the ponytail whose friends with the fat one whose name is Choji.

Neji, a guy with long hair who looked like the quiet girl sitting next to triangle kid, seemed…. quiet, a little like me, so I wondered what he was doing with this group of loudmouths in the first place?

Maybe Naruto had something to do with that to.

The pink haired girl, who always argues with the blonde bimbo Ino, is named Sakura and she is in "love" with Sasuke.

That's about all I've got for now, excluding Lee and Kiba.

"Hey, bushy brows! Tenten's trying to talk to you!" called Naruto, waving down Lee.

The girl named Tenten smiled at Naruto in thanks, she was sitting next to him and I only just noticed her, but Naruto is distracting, "Lee, when we go to the club I want you to behave. No fighting and especially no drinking."

"Can I dance?" asked Lee, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Yes, but someone has to supervise you!" Tenten smiled back, "I don't want to have to embarrass you in the rumor column on Monday."

"Ill watch him, but I'm not wearing that jumpsuit." Neji said, crossing his arms "All of those that have ever been made need to be burned."

"I second that!" Replied Kiba, giving Neji a high five.

"Hey, I like them and I would wear them only Kakashi and Iruka wont let me." Naruto said, Lee beamed at him happy to know his wardrobe wasn't as horrible as he thought.

But it was.

"Naruto I really don't know what to think about you sometimes." Said Sasuke, shaking his head, "Remember what happened when you got caught wearing one of those at home, Kakashi grounded you for a week."

Naruto grumbled, apparently remembering as he pouted. It was kind of adorable…. stupid that he would pout at something like that or at all.

It's weird being around so many people in such a friendly environment. I'm not used to it, but its like Naruto said.

I would be bull shitting myself if I didn't try.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You can just crash here." Said Ino, giggling as she up the stairs, "I have plenty of rooms."

She was replying to Kiba, who was way beyond drunk and asked to stay the night.

"Forget the guest rooms, or the stairs, I'll be on that couch over there." Said Shikamaru, making his way into the front living room and curling on a couch.

Lee, Neji, Shino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata and I were the only ones not drunk. While the others were taking care of the drunken idiots, I went to get my stuff from the dinning room.

But there was a tug at my wrist; I turned around ready to attack when I came face to face with a very serious Naruto. "I'm glad you stayed, Gaara."

We remained frozen like that for a little while, his eyes seemed lighter almost clear, before he released my wrist and started making his way to the stairs.

I wonder if he'll be all right?

Whatever, its not my problem. I opened the door and called Kankaru.

It wasn't Temari's birthday anymore.

Naruto POV

When I woke up I was laying on Ino's parents bathroom floor. Good thing they were on vacation.

I went downstairs everyone was in the kitchen drinking Ino's specialty hangover tea.

"My mother is going to kill me when I get home." Grumbled Shikamaru who was sitting on the same counter as yesterday, it was his official spot in the kitchen, "but those are really good couches."

"You think your mothers going to kill you?" said Kiba, rubbing his head "Have you meet my mother?"

"Who cares, we're all dead." Said Sasuke, "So dead."

I shuddered thinking about Iruka.

"Well, what do you guys want to do now?" said Shikamaru, "Why not prolong our deaths a little?"

"Nothing involving noise." Said Kiba, lying on the floor randomly.

"How about we just laze around here?" I offered, taking a cup from Ino.

"I can do that." Agreed Shikamaru, getting off the counter and walking out the door "You guys know where to find me."

I wonder what Gaara's doing, and why he stayed. Or better yet what we are going to do about our project. Ino would have to fix all of our babies by the due date. In that second I realized that having the baby off meant one thing, less time with Gaara.

My stomach squeezed together, and I shuddered at the feeling. "Ino I have a favor to ask you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was grounded. Heck we were all grounded, excluding Ino, Shino, Lee and Hinata. I don't know why Neji stayed; he wasn't even drunk, unless he just wanted to be out of the house or something.

Either way it was Monday, the worst day of the week, and to top it off I had been kept up all night by my electronically functional child. It's what I had to do to talk to Gaara though.

Unfortunately, I haven't seen him all day because we don't have a single class together except for health at he end of the day. Which means I end up taking care of the baby by myself for another couple of hours, because I cant find him anywhere.

When I finally made it to Health Kakashi was beaming at me over his book. Asshole.

I ignored him though, because Gaara was already in the classroom "Hey, can you take over? I'm beat."

Gaara looked over at me questioningly, then noticing a peeping Kakashi decided to take the baby. In some ways the asshole can be useful.

"I have karate after school, so your going to have to take him back the next day." Gaara said, I never noticed how deep his voice was before now. It was smooth to, like you could melt away in it.

Wait a second.

"I'm starting practice, I have it on Wednesdays and Thursdays, so please don't forget." I yawned laying my head on my desk, "I can't let Sasuke beat me."

And then it was lights out.


	4. Chapter 4: Hammers Solve Everthing

Chapter Four:

Gaara POV

Practice? Practice for what? Is he ever specific?

But if he mentioned Sasuke its probably for some random school sport, like basketball. It makes sense; I wonder they have always been so competitive?

I looked at the doll I had to take care of, Kiyoshi. It's something to do, but I still don't like the idea. Naruto is making me stand out now, and I'm not sure how to handle it.

Too many people agitate me; it will only end in a nasty fight.

There has always been something in me that loved a fight, the blood, the feeling of just hitting someone with all you have. It's all-exciting and I love it, something within me loves it. Addiction, that's what it is and I crave it any and everyday.

Even if it makes me a monster, it's undeniable. At some point, I'm going to hurt someone again. So my only question is, whose it going to be?

Naruto?

The idea doesn't excite me as much as it did a few days ago. Naruto is an idiot in the practical sense, but Naruto isn't practical.

He's a genius in the art of people. He sees everything, all the time, and he understands it even when no one else can.

So maybe I respect him a little for that, and maybe that is the reason why I don't want to be the one to hurt him. Who would I really be hurting anyway?

Him or myself?

To many questions.

Naruto POV

RINGGGGGGG! Screamed the bell, shaking me awake. I almost fell out of my chair, but Gaara ran into me accidentally pushing me up.

"Sorry" I mumbled, "To much tired."

"Your not making any sense, just move please." Gaara said, how can he be polite and infuriate me at the same time?

Must be a sacred skill or something.

I made my way down the hall, into the locker room. "You look like crap." Said Sasuke laughing as he opened his locker.

"At least he doesn't look gay." Replied a voice I didn't expect; I looked on the other side of the room at the locker behind Sasuke's. Shikamaru was there, looking unhappy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, Shikamaru hates sports much less any other physical activity.

"My mom signed me up, she said something about meeting new people." Shikamaru shook his head, "To bad for her that more than half my friends are on the team."

I laughed; going to my locker beside Sasuke's to change. "I'm going to kick your ass Sasuke."

"You wish." He replied, slamming his locker shut and making his way to the door, "I'll be waiting to kick your ass."

"Do any of you get that you're on the same team?" Shikamaru said, "My only goal is to warm the bench, or get kicked off so I can go to chess club all week."

In the gym Sasuke, Neiji, Lee, Kiba, and Gaara's older brother were all already warming up with shots and passes.

"This is to much." Said Shikamaru, coming up behind me, "I don't want to have to spend anymore extra time with Gai than I have to."

I shrugged, I really don't know what everybody's problem with Gai is, and he's a nice guy.

Even if he's weird sometimes.

Gaara's POV

It won't stop crying.

I've tried everything, feeding it, making it sleep. Whatever I could think of and none of it is working.

Just when I was about to hit the thing with a hammer to crack it open, Temari came in, "Gaara!" she said picking up the doll.

I put the hammer down, deciding to rub my head instead. It needs to shut up, I can't do this by myself and I don't honestly know how Naruto did this by himself. I've only had it for half an hour or so.

Temari sighed heavily, I don't know what she was doing but it was working, "It needed to be rocked Gaara."

This thing required physical contact to?

I don't understand any of this; Kakashi never went into any specifics.

Once the baby was done causing noise, Temari put it down. "I'm going to go get Naruto, I have to pick up Kankaru anyway, and then we can work out some kind of arrangement because you can't be trusted by yourself."

I went with her and we waited outside the locker room. I could go in, I just don't feel like it. Kankaru came out first, followed by that kid Kiba.

Kiba patted Kankaru on the shoulder before leaving, "Nice shot."

"Naruto leave yet?" asked Temari, I leaned against the wall not wanting anything to do with this.

"Nope, him and Sasuke are still in the locker room, they're the only ones now." Kankaru replied, "Why? Did Gaara break the doll?"

"Not yet." She replied, why was yet always the key word?

Naruto came out of the locker room in a headlock that Sasuke was giving him, "Let me go, you suck! Ahh!"

Sasuke released him, smirking until his eyes caught mine."Naruto."

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, rubbing his neck. "I thought we were switching tomorrow after school?"

"Like the doll would make it that long." Kankaru said, "Gaara's going to get to annoyed at some point he's going to destroy that thing and the you can kiss your grade good bye."

"Well he's just going to have to deal with that." Said Naruto, crossing his arms and glaring at me. "I had to."

Temari stepped up, focusing the attention on her, "He almost destroyed it with a hammer. I think we have to work out something."

Naruto went wide eyed, "He did what?"

Naruto POV

"Please, it's just for awhile and my grades are at risk!" I begged Iruka and Kakashi, it's a good thing their both teachers and they know Gaara.

Iruka and Kakashi exchanged looks before answering me, "Fine, but your still grounded. Just grounded at Gaara's house, go pack your things."

"Thanks Iruka!" I hugged him, before running to pack my things.

I'm not entirely comfortable with the idea, but I can't fail. If I do, it's just another reason for…. I stuff everything I can into my biggest suitcase. Two weeks at Gaara's, that won't be too bad? At least his siblings will be there to; we wont have to be alone all the time.

I wont have to be alone with him.

"They're letting you go?" asked Sasuke leaning on my doorframe, I nodded and he added, "Be careful."

Then he was gone.

That's just the way Sasuke is I guess.

I hugged Iruka good-bye, and then I climbed into Gaara's car where he and his siblings were waiting for me. "Lets go."

Gaara POV

This whole idea is crazy; everything about the past couple of days is crazy. When we got to the house I didn't stay to show Naruto around are anything, I just went up to my room leaving him and the doll downstairs.

All of this is just too crazy. It's a fantasy idea, fiction.

But we live our lives in fiction, even when we're constantly looking for the facts. I like to escape just as much as anyone, go up to the roof, and just go into my own thoughts. My fantasies.

We all need the ideas of fantasy.

That's what I need right now, escape the fantasy reality with the fantasy fiction.

I crawl out my window, and right onto the roof.

What is it about Naruto? It takes almost nothing for me to get drawn in to him; the same is true for almost everyone else.

Why?

Just as I asked myself that question there was a tap on my window, it was Naruto himself. "I'm not taking care of this kid by myself again, I did that yesterday, so come in and help me or I'll come out there to you."

What is this kid?

"I'll be right in." I answered, realizing that he would be spending the night in my room.

That's fine, its not like I sleep anyway.

Naruto POV

Gaara's room was surprisingly clean, like he was barely even in there. His bed was almost untouched.

I had Kiyoshi in my arms as I waited for Gaara to come back inside. He looked like he was really concentrating on something while he was sitting out on the roof.

I wonder what.

"I'm back in." Gaara said, crossing his arms as he stood. I smiled at him before sitting on the bed.

"Temari said I was sleeping in here, does that mean we're sharing the bed?" I asked, setting down the doll. Sleeping in the same bed with Gaara makes me nervous, what if I kick him or something?

He'll kill me.

"I don't sleep." Gaara said, choosing to lean against his wall on the other side of the room. "I'm an insomniac."

"So…. those dark eyelids aren't eye liner?" I smiled; no wonder Gaara was always so grumpy. "I thought you were just Goth."

There was am awkward pause before Gaara made his way toward the door, "I'll leave you alone now, so you can sleep."

Did I do something wrong?


	5. Chapter 5: Smacking Heads

Chapter Five:

Gaara's POV

No, no, no no, no, no, no, no, NO! This is not happening.

I continue to repeat this in my head as I waited in the car for Naruto to get in the car. I spent the whole night playing the moment over and over again.

He just smiled.

It was nothing, but my heart…no I don't want to even think about it anymore. It's too much, I just need to end this project without getting violent and then I'm home free.

Naruto got in the car; finally, carrying the doll with him, I started the car.

A few ways down the road Naruto spoke, "Where are your parents?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Dead." I replied, happy that Kankaru and Temari found another way to school this morning.

"Oh." Naruto said, "Sorry. How did they die?"

"My mother died when I was born and my father was murdered." I replied, just a few more ways down the road till we make it to the school.

"Do you miss them?" He asked, still wearing that concerned look. I let a pause pass between us before I answered.

"No." I replied pulling into the school, unbuckling my seatbelt but Naruto made no movement.

"Didn't you love them? Don't you?" He said, I was already out of the car but I leaned down and met his eyes for the first time that day.

"Love, doesn't exist, not to me, because I've never felt it." Then I shut the door and walked into school.

Why did I even talk to him?

Naruto POV

"You all right?" asked Sakura at lunch, I've been thinking about what Gaara said all day.

He's had to be loved by someone? His eyes seemed dull when I looked into them, like he was remembering something painful. But trying hard not to show it.

Experiences make up our lives.

If Gaara's never experienced love, than how can he know if it's real or not?

"Earth to Naruto! Your ramen has landed!" said Kiba waving his hands at me and then pointing to my spilt ramen on the floor.

"Man! That was the only cup I had!" Wait a second, "Kiba? Since when did you have lunch with us?"

"Since I skipped class." Kiba shrugged, "It's not hard, its like skipping picture day."

Everyone laughed but I grumbled.

No lunch and no breakfast, plus I'm living with Gaara.

Correction, _this_ is the worst day of my life.

~~~~~~~~Back to Gaara's house, where hopefully Naruto will eat today ~~~~~~~~~~

"What are the plans for dinner!" I asked just coming in the house, my stomach growling. Gaara had just stepped through the door.

"Whatever someone makes." Gaara shrugged setting his car keys on a nearby table, "That's what."

"Then how about ramen?" I asked, running into the kitchen, looking through drawers.

"I don't think that we have any." Gaara said, I wonder if he always crosses his arms as he stands?" So please don't break my kitchen."

"Gaara." I said, after raiding the kitchen and finding no ramen, "Can we go out to eat ramen?"

Gaara looked at me, then his eyes traced around the kitchen, "Fine. Do we have to bring the doll?"

"I didn't think about that." I looked at Kiyoshi, who I sat on the counter.

"I can look after him." I spun around to where Temari was at the other entrance to the kitchen, "I ate already, and Shikamaru has both dolls, so I'm free."

"Yes! Lets go!" I fist pumped the air in victory before running out the door, Gaara trailing behind me.

"RAMEN!" (srry I just felt like it XD)

When we got to the restaurant, and we were seated I turned to Gaara. "Ramen is my favorite food, what's yours?"

"Gizzards and lizard tongue." He replied, inspecting the menu.

"No seriously!" there is no way anyone would enjoy eating that.

"I am being serious." He looked up from the menu, "The hearts are my favorite."

"Gross." I said, thinking about Kakashi's questions. "What about your favorite color?"

"I don't know, red?" he sat down the menu as the waitress came back with drinks. "Anything else you want to order?"

"Ramen! I'll take the miso!" I replied happily.

"Uh….." Gaara stared at the menu again, he pointed on the menu. "I guess I'll take this."

The waitress nodded and then walked away.

"What did you order?" I asked, Gaara started to twirl his straw in his cup before drinking it. "Tell me!"

"Relax." He said setting down his cup, "Just some beef and broccoli or something like that."

"I hate vegetables." Who would eat green food?

"No wonder you're so short." Gaara said, I stood up suddenly knocking over everything.

"We're almost the same height!" I protested, "You can't say anything about my height."

"Sit down, you're being rude." Gaara retorted, and I obeyed but not without sticking my tongue out at him.

We sat in silence for a while.

"Hey Gaara." I leaned on the table looking over at him, he eyed me closely, "How come you don't believe in love?"

"I already told you." He crossed his arms avoiding my gaze, "It's not real to _me_. I've never experienced it."

"So your saying love is like life, its what you make it. Because you've never experienced it, you make it so it doesn't exist." I said, crossing my arms to.

We ate the rest of the dinner in silence.

But as we were getting out of the car when we got back to the house, Gaara paused and looked over at me.

He looks really good in the moonlight, every feature of his becomes highlighted, but despite how good he looks you can see the pain in his eyes.

"No one can love me." He said, before getting out and walking into the house. Leaving me there to chase after him.

But I don't, I know where he's going.

Gaara POV

It's annoying.

Every time I make a point, he throws it in my face with another point and then I'm backed into a corner. Where does he get these thoughts?

It's too much to handle for now.

Life is built out of experiences, my life is built from my experiences and my past just proves to me that for me there is and never will be any love for me. But what do I do with these new experiences with Naruto?

Where do I put them?

"You sure do like it up here." I spun my head around to come face to face with Naruto. He was sitting beside me hugging his knees as he stared on at me. "Your sister gave the baby back to me, but I'm not taking care of it by myself."

Noise started to stream from my bedroom.

"Come on. I think it needs feeding." Naruto smiled, standing on the roof.

I stood to follow, when there was a cracking noise. Naruto started sliding, I ran up grabbing him he clutched on to my shirt almost bringing me down but I put all my weight on one foot and pulled.

We stood there looking down at the ground for a second, before looking at each other. His eyes were wide, shimmering blue and his skin glowed in the moonlight.

My heart started to pound away again.

Naruto leaned in closer, not letting go of my shoulder and arm; I could feel his breath warming my skin.

"Gaara." He said, our noses almost touching. "I never realized…that you kind of look like a raccoon."

He pulled away, walking towards my window again. Then he looked back at me, smiling "You coming in the bedroom with me or what?"

After taking a moment to recover from shock I followed him in.

That was a close one.

Naruto POV

"Sakura I need to talk to you!" I whispered in homeroom, Sasuke looked in between her and me.

"What about me?" Sasuke said glaring at me, "You haven't talked to me in days, or is this another attempt at getting Sakura?"

"If it is I'm not interested Naruto." Sakura added, shooting a smile at Sasuke. Why didn't he just ask her out already?

"No, its not. I seriously need to talk to you Sakura, please?" I begged, her smile fell and she frowned at me.

"Alright, when do you want to talk?" She said, her face shifting to concern.

"After school!" I said, both Sasuke and Sakura looked shocked.

"But today is Wednesday?" Sasuke said, recovering "You have practice remember?"

"I…. this is…more important." Sasuke and Sakura exchanged looks, having their own personal mental conversation.

Sasuke leaned over, putting his hand on my desk, "Did Gaara do something? I don't like him, and I don't like that you're staying there with him. Do I need to talk to Iruka and Kakashi?"

"No that's not it Sasuke." I pleaded, not wanting to leave Gaara alone with the doll. "It's something else and I just don't feel comfortable talking to you yet okay?"

"Yet being the keyword right?" Sasuke replied, staring me down. "Promise me that you will tell me if something happens."

"I promise, not that I cant take care of myself." I said, noticing Kakashi watching us from his desk. He never did anything during homeroom, just stared at us all day.

He's nosy sometimes.

~~~~~~~~~~Time skip, you know the drill when u see the squiggles~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I went outside to the area where "cheer" practice is for Sakura. They don't really practice much, they mostly just spend their time talking and it's more of a social club. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and now Temari. Those are our cheerleaders, there aren't many because no one wants to work with Ino.

She's scary.

Sakura and the rest of the squad appeared, Sakura approached me while the rest of the group stays back and sits in a circle to talk. We sit down under a tree, and she starts off the conversation "What's the matter?"

"I…" I paused choking out, "I think I'm… I think I like Gaara."

I squeezed my eyes shut, flinching a little. I can't believe I told her, my crush.

"Oh." Sakura said, leaning forward grabbing my hands in hers. "Tell me all about it."

"Well, last night I almost kissed him on the roof but I played it off because it didn't look like he was, oh I don't know!" Sakura patted my hand so that I could continue, "And he told me that…. he doesn't believe in love."

"Awl." Sakura whispered, hugging me. "I'm sure that's not true. I mean, maybe he just needs help. If anybody can help him, its you."

"You think so?" I asked, she released me, smiling.

"Why don't you look and see?" she pointed past me and I followed her finger. Gaara was leaning against a wall, holding the doll with his arms crossed, waiting for me at the entrance to the gym.

Not that I'm in the gym.

I smiled. "Maybe your right Saku…" but I didn't get finished before I got smacked in the back of the head. I turned around to face her and she pointed at my face.

"No more moping! I want you to be the same over energetic freak you have always been!" she smiled, "Go for it and remember to be yourself."

Smiling, I got up, swinging my backpack over my shoulder and started to run towards Gaara.

Is this love? Or is this just life?


	6. Chapter 6: Cultivating Cacti

**YAY! ANOTHER ONE! XD it's been fun, but surprisingly its almost over….**

**Well, LETS GO!**

**Disclaimer: NO OWN NARUTO! **

Chapter Six: Cultivating Cacti

Gaara POV

I can still hear his voice in my head. "Gaara why aren't you talking to me?" "Are you mad at me?" and "What did I do?" echoing everywhere.

Naruto wasn't the problem, I'm the problem, and I don't even know why I'm acting this way.

But when I saw him with Sakura…. my heart almost stopped, I'm not used to feeling this way and being around Naruto puts me into an emotional roller coaster.

It's infuriating.

I've gotten to the point where I am avoiding the roof all together. Currently, I am in my greenhouse where I raise my cacti.

As if on cue, "What is this place?" said a voice, how did he find me here? It must have been Temari.

I turned around to face Naruto; he was inspecting a Nopales cactus "You kind of remind me of a cactus sometimes."

Nice to know that Naruto views me as something that could cause him bodily harm, I wonder how he views Sakura.

Nice? Pretty? Loving?

Doesn't matter, normally I wouldn't give a damn. When did I start to give a damn?

"Temari sent me to come get you for dinner." Naruto explained, making eye contact with me. I shut my eyes and went for the door, but he gripped me on my wrist. "Gaara."

"Let me go." I said, dropping my voice a few octaves, "Now."

"No." I pulled my arm and he pulled back, so I pulled harder. Avoiding the cacti, we landed on the floor. I tried to push Naruto off, but he held strong.

I stopped myself from using full power to knock him off, trying to reinge in my emotions.

"Gaara." He said through his teeth, trying to shove my arms down "Please just talk to me."

I sat up abruptly and bumped my head into his head.

"Ow." Naruto said rubbing his head as he sat on top of me. I didn't move, this is so stupid, just too much.

It not even a fight, I don't know what to call this.

Then I took a deep breath and shoved again, but Naruto held on to me tighter. "Gaara." He whispered his face near mine. His hair glowed in the light, the yellow flowers on the cacti surrounding him. His blue eyes looking less lively, dark and dull in the surrounding shine of the yellow that decorated him.

Dull.

Naruto shut his eyes and leaned in closer to me, his lips gently brushed mine. I could feel my eyes widen, and my heart started pounding even faster than before. A tingling sensation filled my body.

I kissed him back, our tongues mingled; I could feel my breath deepening as I pulled up his shirt running my fingers along his side.

"Uhhh…" Naruto broke the kiss abruptly, backing away from me, at the sound of Kankaru's voice, "Temari wanted me to come check on you, but everything looks…well I have to get back to Sai and…. dinner."

Kankaru rushed out, and Naruto broke out in laughter. "Come one lets go eat dinner."

Naruto stood holding out his hand for me. I looked at it for a second, before I took his hand in mine.

Unreal.

Naruto POV

I walked hand in hand with Gaara until we entered the dining room; I sat next to him as he sat at the end of the table.

Temari and Kankaru sat at the opposite end.

"So…" said Kankaru playing with his food, "Are you? You know? Going out?"

Temari shifted in her seat a little, and I glanced over at Gaara for help. Gaara looked from me to them, apparently deciding something as he slowly leaned forward on the table. "We don't know yet?"

Yet being the keyword right? But my heart sunk a little, a part of me wanted him to just claim me right then in there, but the other part of me always knew it would never be that easy. That Gaara would need time.

"Yeah, we were just…fighting…" I added in, taking a drink for the water in front of me. Kankaru and Temari exchanged looks; I don't know why I said that.

That's all that was said at the dinner table for the rest of the meal.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" asked Ino, we were all at lunch again "I assume everybody is ungrounded."

"Yeah." Said Shikamaru, who was surprisingly awake for this lunch conversation "Believe it or not."

"It's already September!" said a skipping Kiba, "Your birthdays will be soon!"

"That's going to be fun." Said Sakura, we were at a rare time when she and Ino were getting along "But for now how about we…."

"I want to go to the beach!" said Lee.

"Let me guess, so we can play in the seas of youthfulness!" replied Shikamaru sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"No, I just like hunting crabs." Lee replied, an honest look on his face. "You know I think I'm going to stop saying youthful. It doesn't feel right."

"I don't know why you started in the first place, you never have before." Replied Sasuke, who's been really grumpy lately, ever since I left actually.

"I don't know." Lee replied, looking troubled.

"I like that idea! Lets do it!" interjected Ino, "It might almost be fall, but I still have a swimsuit!"

"Is it alright if I bring Gaara?" I asked, sending a small smile to Sakura who sent me back a knowing smile of her own.

"Yeah! I want to bring Kankaru to!" Said Kiba, "He's not as weird as he looks."

"Alright. But Gaara has to drive us." Said Sasuke, "No one else has a car big enough, much less any car privileges."

"Okay." I said smiling, "I have something I want to tell you guys anyway so I'll just do it then."

"Did you figure out your homosexuality?" asked Kiba jokingly, but it shocked me to much.

"I think you hit the nail on the head, nice going hammer." Shikamaru said, one eyebrow raised as he patted Kiba on the shoulder.

"Wha…but…I…." I lost my words as soon as I thought of them. "I'm….I"

Choji patted my back, "It's okay, just relax."

"Kankaru told me." Shrugged Kiba, patting me on the back to, "and I'm guessing Temari told Shikamaru."

I wasn't listening though, because across the table Sasuke was staring at me with a look I didn't recognize.

A look I don't want to understand.

Gaara POV

"Please Gaara!" pleaded Naruto, fully dressed in a swimsuit, his blue eyes round and his lips pouting out at me.

I let him wait just to torture him, I would go ahead and drive everyone but he didn't know that yet

And yet again, yet is the keyword.

"Alright." I finally said, picking up my keys. "Get in the vehicle."

"Who says get in the vehicle?" Naruto laughed, he was much more…beautiful than normal.

"I do. Now get in." is this being playful? I don't recognize it.

But it's not a bad thing.

I wonder what happened to our doll, but then I decided that Naruto probably took care of it. Not wanting to threaten his grade after all.

I picked up everyone that I could, some of them were sitting in each other's laps and in the back trunk of my car, which could hold about four or five people sitting on one another.

Plus a dog apparently.

It's a good thing I drive a GMC Yukon Denali SUV and not something smaller. Though I'm sure that's what got me picked in the first place to be the driver.

It was loud, obnoxious, and agitating the whole ride over.

But I lived.

Naruto wanted me to come so suffering is necessary.

Until I noticed that he was sitting in Kiba's lap, when did that happen? I've been to busy trying to block out all the noise excluding directions.

We pulled into the beach, and everyone began to climb out thanking god for his or her relief. I stayed in the car, gripping the steering wheel as my knuckles turned white. My feelings were riding the roller coaster again. It was probably nothing, but still.

Still.

Kankaru knocked on the window, motioning for me to get out. I glared at him before reluctantly opening my door; I can't stay like that forever.

Kiba and Naruto were chasing each other around now, fighting about sunscreen or something like that. I wasn't paying attention to their words; I was more focused on the way Kiba's hands slid down the lengths of Naruto's back as he ran with the cream in his hands. I focused on Naruto's laughing, smiling face as he turned to tease Kiba.

I could feel my hands balling into fists.

I want him to stop touching Naruto now.

"You like him back?" asked Sasuke, I looked over at him deciding to take a break from the enraging spectacle, Sasuke was looking threatening as he stood near me his hands bunched up into fists as well.

That sounds just great, I could use a fight.

Naruto's POV

"Damn it Naruto let go!" Kiba cried as he fell, catching my legs in the process. I groaned on the ground, sitting up slowly.

"You didn't have to go that Far." I said, rubbing my legs, sending Kiba a cocky smile but he was looking somewhere else, his jaw dropping slightly and his eyes wide.

"Naruto look." He pointed; I looked over to where we had set up camp to see something more horrifying than I have ever seen.

Gaara was fighting, and beating Sasuke and Lee.

He looked unstoppable, a mad look in his eyes as he swung and made contact with each blow. I got up and started running toward them, swinging my arm back.

SMACK. That was the noise that echoed as my fist came flying down on Gaara, knocking him to the ground and out of his hysterical trance. He rubbed his cheek, his green eyes wide looking up at me.

I shuddered, I just hit the one I…but I saved Sasuke.

My brother, Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7: Wishes and Reality

I'm going to have to start out by saying I am so sorry you have to suffer through some mildly sucky humor, but I cant help it.

Also this whole thing is a little rushed, because I am going on a vacation in about four hours, where I will not be able to write or post till JULY :O

IM GOING TO GO INSANE FROM NOT WRITING, ITS HAPPENED BEFORE!

And also this one is probably my shortest chapter.

**So again I apologize, now on with the story XD**

Chapter 7:

Gaara POV

To be selfish is a natural human characteristic.

Everything someone or yourself does even to the smallest degree is an act of selfishness. To act selfless is going beyond a human desire we all have, even on the subconscious levels of our minds.

But it is possible. It's possible, so what does it take? What do you need to be able to do something without thinking of yourself?

Is it possible? What does it require?

Sitting outside the hospital on the curb, the answer is exactly what I need. I could feel Kankaru before he was there, before he even sat down beside me.

There was a silence, I could feel his eyes roaming my face, which I was more than sure, showed no ounce of emotion, "You've been different since the day you met him."

I don't see how.

"Less like a brat, more calm, you look less like your going to hurt someone all the time." Kankaru added, as he got no response from me.

"But I did hurt someone." I replied, making eye contact for the first real time. He looks very much like our dad when he doesn't have on his purple paint but Temari tells me he has mom's eyes and nose.

I wouldn't know, though I imagine Temari might look like my mother.

Kankaru looked at me, his eyes steady and dark "But I think you had a reason. What was it that Sasuke said to you, because I saw him say something just before you hit him. Something after he asked you a question."

"Doesn't matter what he said, I hurt someone Naruto cared about and that's the end of it." I replied, "There is no going back, only forward."

Can I move forward?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ITS TIME FOR TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knocked on the door to Lee's room before entering; it was just Lee unconscious from my punches lying in his bed.

I looked on with guilt, not noticing the footsteps behind me. "What are you doing here?"

It was Naruto with Shikamaru standing in the doorway.

"Lets see, me, Naruto, Gaara, Lee, hospital room." Said Shikamaru, pointing around at us, "Sounds familiar…Yeah, I'm out of here."

He turned and walked down the hallway.

Leaving Naruto and me alone together.

It was an awkward position to be in, he was glaring daggers into me and I couldn't meet his eyes. "I…."

"Don't say a word." Naruto interjected, his tone harsher than normal, "You never speak."

I stared at the floor, wanting to tell him about Sasuke, about what he said. But I let him continue.

"You don't say anything but you don't have to because you're always speaking." Naruto said, looking me over, "I know that you're sorry. It's the way that you stand, the way you linger. You know the way you always stand, arms crossed poised for a fight like your defending yourself against the world. Everyone threatens you, and nothing will approach you without being threatened."

His words had a sting like I never felt and I could feel a tug inside me, pulling at my gut.

"Not everyone is trying to hurt you all the time." Naruto took on a more gentle tone, "My friends, my brother, didn't deserve that. I have one more week in your house Gaara, and then I'm out. For good."

He unblocked my path, and I knew it was my time to leave. Again, I wanted to tell him about Sasuke, but would he even listen to me anymore? Or would it be nothing but an excuse for him?

Next week, he's gone. Just another person who loved me, gone.

Naruto POV

I returned to Sakura who was waiting for my outside of Sasuke's room. She grabbed my hand, looking up at me with sad green eyes that reminded me of Gaara. "You might not want to go in there Naruto."

"What do you mean Sakura?" I asked, turning away from the door.

"Naruto, while you've been gone some things have happened." There was a panic in her voice that was unmistakable, "Sasuke, he's really changed. I wasn't supposed to tell you anything, but I can't be quiet about it anymore."

I turned back to the door, "It's alright Sakura, I promise. I'm going to go in and talk to him okay."

I opened the door; Sasuke was sitting in bed looking out the window. He was thinking, he gets this face when he's thinking; it's almost a blank look.

This was one of those moments in life, where everything is going so good and then all of a sudden it throws a boulder at your stomach, and as your doubled over eyes wide with pain and nursing your stomach, it punches you in the face.

Knocking you out cold.

It was the tension in the room the more I stepped; the deep breathes slowly releasing from my lips as I continued to stare on at Sasuke.

"…. Sasuke…" I called, sitting in a chair next to him, "You okay?"

Sasuke turned around slowly, looking at me with an emptiness I didn't recognize. What happened while I was gone?

"Leave me alone." He said his tone taking a more emotional turn, "_You're _the _last _person I want to speak with."

There's the boulder, I swallow hard, not breaking eye contact, trying to figure out what's wrong. What I can do, how can I stop the punch?

"Sasuke. Why don't you want to speak to me?" I asked, pleading, "What happened while I was gone, what's wrong? I'm your brother, Sasuke, so tell me."

Sasuke looked away his eyes streaming out the window, but when he spoke his voice carried venom, "Your no brother of mine."

Punch to the face.

And I'm knocked out cold.

Gaara POV

I can't bring myself to leave the hospital, so I just keep to my spot on the curb, alone.

I screwed up, no wait I fucked up. I almost never cuss, but it just felt like a moment where I needed it. No one had to tell me what I did wrong because its what I always do wrong isn't it.

For a second I wondered about Naruto, about his past, it never occurred to me to ask him about anything just as it never occurred to me to tell him anything. If I ever make it past this point right now with Naruto, I'm going to make a point of sitting down and having an actual talk with Naruto.

One that doesn't end in a stupid fight.

I have been sitting on this curb for hours, waiting for the angered face of Naruto to come glaring at me at any second. But he doesn't.

And everything is quiet.

Much to quiet.

I got myself on guard, something's not right with this moment. There is a disturbance within me, an uneasy feeling consumes me, and I wonder if everything is going to be okay. I decided it would be as long as no one dies.

I surveyed my surroundings, preparing myself for the inevitable. When someone from behind me began running out of the hospital. "Gaara!"

Naruto.

I stand slowly, his eyes were frantic, his hair has been run through by his hands. Panic, that's all I needed to read.

"You have to help, you have to help me." Naruto pulled on my shirt, pleading and pleading when he didn't need to.

"You have to help me find Sasuke."

I let the words was over me, I have to be honest. I'm not surprised, but not completely. I never wanted Naruto to suffer, and all this time he's ignored his family. Concerned with his grade, and me because I can't be trusted.

"How long has he been missing?" I asked, deciding to be trusted with something at least once with Naruto.

"Hours." Naruto replied, breathless but more relieved.

It's to late, but I don't tell Naruto that because he would probably reply with something like, "It's never to late."

I just hold my tongue and try to give him a little hope.

We all need hope.

Naruto POV

Twenty-four hours later and there is still no trace of Sasuke. Forget my project, forget Gaara, and forget everything.

I'm going home.

Where I need to be with my own family, they need me now more than ever. I wish I could go back, fail instead of losing a family member, and stay home. But I can't.

I wish I could get into another pointless fight with Sasuke, that Gaara and me never fought, and I could kiss him again.

I was never going to let Gaara go, I never could, but its different because I said good bye. Sasuke's just gone.

I was going to find him, bring him back. No matter what it takes, no matter what I have to do because Sasuke is still my brother no matter what he says.

Yet, he was gone.

This time yet isn't the keyword, gone. That's the keyword, and no one ever spotted it all along posing between the lines of every moment.

Because if someone had they could have stopped him, but its to late.

Now he's gone.

And I have to find him soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Congress of Crows

New CHAPTER! YAY! XD

**Well welcome back, kind of. I have the entire fanfic finished, but not all of it is entirely ready yet. So in the mean time, here you go. I'll be trying to update daily for a little while. **

Chapter Eight: Congress of Crows

Naruto POV

I'm getting sick of the word gone. It's everywhere, whispers in the halls, touched surfaces in all the rooms I walk. "Gone," echoes from an invisible force everywhere I turn.

Why cant it just be lost? Why does it always have to be gone? Where and why was he lost? Gone? Not here?

The thought buzzed through my head as I tapped my foot, waiting for the substitute teacher in health to finish his directions. I was offered time off, but I soon rejected it.

It's the last day of the health project, the day where we all turn in the doll. My bags were backed and stuffed in my locker. My recent conversations with Gaara haven't gone beyond anything other than what was necessary to say.

I can tell he tries to make contact with me, but hes not very used to initiating conversation. Normally that's my job.

But something's holding me back.

Do I blame him for Sasuke?

Shikamaru would shake the thought out of my head in an instant; his family owns the hospital that we took Sasuke to. Who knew? He informed the others and me this morning that more than half of the security cameras mysteriously went down between the time Sasuke was left alone and the time he was discovered to be missing.

That multiple people had something to do with his exit, there was no struggle, nothing. The only thing I still didn't know was what Sasuke confided into Sakura before he made a mysterious disappearance.

Later we were all meeting at our usual restaurant for dinner and to discuss what we could find about Sasuke.

Just then the teacher called my name, I walked up steadily ignoring the stare I could feel on my back from many people. The only ones who burned a hole were Gaara's, and for a second I felt a bit guilty.

Life doesn't pause for even a second; it is always in ongoing motion. Weather you taking it all in and handling it as it comes to you or stay rooted in place as the world passes you by in a flowing mass.

I don't want to be the one rooted to the ground, trapped by time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I rubbed my eyes slowly in circles, staring down at my drink as I sat at the restaurant table. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, and Tenten were all there. Neji couldn't come because Lee didn't want to be left alone, and Ino had some things come up.

We were all waiting for Sakura to start talking really.

She looked like a mess; you wouldn't be able to tell from the way her hair looked, or the manicure of her nails. Everything about her seemed more in place than it ever had, but her eyes told you a story, clouded and drained. Her smile was half hearted and forced.

I imagine that I'm the same way, right now she looks spaced out floating out of the room in a wisp of tired tears.

Leave it to Shikamaru to guide a cloud, "Sakura, is there anyone you have seen Sasuke with recently anyone you've never seen before."

She nodded slowly, "There was one. Sasuke and I went clubbing, he was going to invite Naruto, but he was moving into Gaara's house."

She looked at me like a glance was all that was needed to get rid of this mounding guilt within me. I just closed my eyes and shook my head, Gaara or me aren't the problem remember Naruto?

It's useless to tell myself that I guess.

"Sasuke had went to go get another drink, when he ran into someone. I couldn't see him from where I was, it was really dark and I was watching from the second floor. I remember wondering who it was. Then they started to fight, I followed the bouncers who kicked Sasuke out, and met up with him in the alleyway behind the club. He was angry, and he told me about…"

She seemed to fade out; everyone remained silent, with the occasional sniff or cough. Finally I leaned in, toward her, and said the obvious.

"What did he say?"

Her chest heaved as she looked at me, her lips quivered, and she gave me the look I barely recognized. "He told me…."

Eyes shut; head down she shook her head at me, "about his past."

And then there was nothing more to be said.

Gaara POV

He left.

Not a good-bye, a fight, nothing.

No words.

Naruto just left in a blink of an eye.

I paced through my greenhouse, the cacti I apparently resembled surrounding me. I have to tell Naruto about Sasuke, I have to tell him now. If he goes after Sasuke…it will be worse than never being forgiven by Naruto.

If I told Naruto what Sasuke said, would he believe me?

Would I be able to convince him that there is something as being to lost to be found? Like the things people drop in hallways that get swept away in a crowd and are never seen again.

"Are you alright?" it was Kankaru. I knew he was there; he's been there silent as a statue. Keeping his distance from me, knowing how angry I can become in seconds.

I stopped pacing, looking around at my surroundings slowly. My eyes paused on the yellow and orange flowers of the cacti, Naruto and me where held together by a thin thread. Now I feel like I've snipped the line with my own hands, and we'll never have the chance to become closer.

"Yeah." I finally replied, wondering when Kankaru even started caring. And then I remembered, Naruto.

Kankaru looked me over from his corner, deciding something, hesitating before finally letting out the words. "You want to come clubbing with me?"

"Why?" How does that help anything?

"Because I heard from Sai that Naruto and his buddies are going to be there." Kankaru said, gaining confidence from an unknown source, "It's a new place around here, but they are going there to check it out and look for clues on Sasuke. Sai works at the restaurant they were eating at, he overheard everything."

I sighed, considering my options. Naruto was going to hunt down Sasuke no matter what or how childish the whole idea seemed, and I don't want to be left behind. I don't want to be a cactus, starving in a barren desert anymore.

But all have things we don't want to be, doesn't mean we wont be them. "Lets go."

"Alright, get ready." Kankaru left, smiling all the way out the door. I wonder if my word is as barren as I would like to think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Oh my another time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lets get this over with." I said to Kankaru slamming the door behind me, this new club looked like a one floor, but it had a floor in the underground that made up the bar and dance floor, while the ground floor were booths and tables.

"Don't be so negative." Kankaru shrugged at me, "Also try not to kill anyone, Temari's going to be in there to, she gave me directions and everything all on that one condition."

"Okay." I said realizing something, "How do we get in?"

Last time I went with Naruto's friends they went through a back door or something. Maybe it was a benefit of having friends in high places.

"With these." Kankaru handed me a fake ID, "Congrats, you've had quite a few birthdays."

"Thanks." I replied, being more sincere than I sounded, and I began to walk away but he called out to me.

"It might be helpful to know, that there is rarely a moment where you show an emotion other than anger." I turned around to look at him, and he added "It can be hard to see you as a person. Maybe you need to help Naruto realize that you are."

I have my demons, but I think I'm just as human as anyone else.

As I enter the club, grabbing a drink and heading for a corner booth on the ground floor, searching through the masses of people, I wonder if its even possible that I can make amends with Naruto.

Naruto POV

I've been sitting at the bar for a while, downing drink after drink. But I decide its time for a change, so I take whatever drink I have and make my way to the dance floor, standing in the mass of swaying bodies.

Searching for anything that will send me in the right direction. But somehow my thoughts turn elsewhere.

Gaara.

He hurts my friend, my brother, but stays around staring on with guilt and beaten. I really like him, but I don't quite understand myself. In less than days, my world got turned upside down and everything I had ever known to be my life was swept away. Replaced.

It all started when I met him.

Why can't I trust myself? Why can't I trust him? Can we really go as far as to love each other?

It'd be a nice fantasy. But the thing about fantasies is that they are just one step from reality.

I sighed looking up, and something caught the blue of my eyes. It was a dash of red from the top floor and the back of a raven head walking out.

I dropped my glass, the sway crowd making a path for me. I ran up the stairs, step by step. Time seeming timeless as I pushed through the door that I'm sure lead to the alleyway Sakura talked about earlier.

"SASUKE!" I called out, a congress of crows swarmed, startled by my voice. The figure swung around, turning on one foot. He surveyed me slowly.

This is not Sasuke.

"You know my little brother."

**YAY! Sorry. I just thought that I should add, I never really had a plot for this story. It was one of those make up as you go along things, and I realized I needed drama, so I did my best to create it. Let me know how its going!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9:A World of Questions

**All right, this one is a little shorter than my others; I try to average them but this time it didn't work out.**

**But hey, cant always be perfect.**

**Well, I hope I'm getting better. Please, please, please, REVIEW :D **

**I'm glad I decided to write Fanfiction, because its helping me to get out of writers block XD**

**On with the story, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Nine: A World of Questions

Everyone wants to know about the world.

We stand, from the moment we are born, with a large block of stone in front of us and a chisel clasped in our hands. We take our time, chiseling away at the stone searching for the shape and form we want for our world.

Trying to bring the world down to a size that we hand hold in the palm of our hand, grasp, and roll along the tips of our fingers.

Sometimes you look around, and what others have built in the past appeals to you so you add it to what's already been built, but just as any art works in the art of life there are different appeals to different people.

These are the ideas of the world, so many it's hard to count.

And sometimes, we finish our sculptures of the world, rolling them around in the palms of our hands. These ideas become as hard and cold as they are built. A core of wisdom breathing within the rock.

But even in the core of wisdom, seeds of ignorance are planted in all of us.

Others are constantly rebuilding their sculptures, wanting to build new life from the rubble they created at their feet.

A new idea, a new perspective.

And in that moment they might ask their selves what they really know. "Who really knows about anything?" A question we might ask time and time again.

Maybe there are few things in life that one does know for sure and the rest we build for ourselves. So who really knows about love, happiness, hate, or anything for that matter?

Maybe the only answer your ever going to find is within yourself and no other.

I can't say I know anything.

I can't say I know where I'm going, and what all this will come down to.

So as I look at the man before me I ask myself what I really know. I ask myself what he really knows, and in a split second I decide there is nothing to lose. That I am a man standing in the ruble, looking for a new way of life as I always have been.

That the only lost thing would be the answers I desire to roll along the tips of my fingers and cling to in the palm of my hand so badly.

And then for a second I have a flash of a thought that if what I'm standing in is rubble than Gaara must be standing in dust.

The man before me searched my eyes, looking me up and down waiting for my answer. I straightened myself up slowly, taking my time to recover from the shock.

"Yes." I swallowed, not regretting a word as he began to step closer.

"I know you." The man said, he stood there looking on a bit longer, "You are Naruto Uzumaki I knew your parents."

I swallowed once more, absorbing the information, my breath slowing down becoming deeper as the man looked on with intense eyes. "How?"

"Naruto!" the man looked past me and turned suddenly, swiftly turning on one foot and running nimbly away. I began to chase after him, each step on the solid surface of the ground vibrating through my leg.

"WAIT!" I yelled, a hand grabbed my arm back, toward the opposite direction I tried to pull away again and again; the voice keeps calling my name again and again.

And then for a second I really listen to the voice and I know who it is. "Naruto."

I look back; the man is gone now, swept away by a congress of crows flying off with the answers to the questions that were seated on the tip of my tongue.

"Who was that guy?" Gaara asked, unhanding me and stepping back a little. Why is he even here in the first place, Gaara hates going to clubs.

"I don't know." I replied, shaking my head, "I wish I did know."

"Did he say anything about Sasuke to you?" Gaara said, I gave him a bitter look. Crossing my arms in the process.

"He would have if you hadn't shown up." And then we sat in silence, in a moment that what needs to be said is never easily spoken, and what's easily spoken is what doesn't need to be said.

"Not that you would have known that." I added, sighing as I uncrossed my arms. Wishing to wipe away the quick anger that lashed out at him.

Gaara closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead with one hand. "I want to give up."

It was a whisper of a notion, barely audible but heard. I looked up to see Gaara shaking his head and I bowed mine in response.

"But some dumb blonde kid, whose nosy and doesn't know how to mind his own business when it comes to others problems, told me that if I want a family I would have to work for it and if I didn't then I would just be bullshiting myself." I looked up at him, feeling a grin on my face I didn't purposely place, "I want to try, with you, to build everything over again and more."

He held his hand out to me, silent but strong like I always know him to be. But when I looked at his face, there was just a hint of desperateness, just a hint of weakness, and for the first time Gaara felt like a real person.

But he always was a real person.

As I took his hand I thought about love, and what that really means to me.

I don't think love is a prince in shinning armor, romantic dinners, flowers, or holding hands on the beach walking in the rays of sunset.

I think maybe, it's a basket.

Woven by our own hands, and shaped just like our lives. The world is in our hands, so why not love?

And what we put in those baskets are romantic dinners, and flowers, and anything else we can think of our experience. And its not always perfect, there are lose fibers, and bumps, and imperfections.

And this and that and this, and just ands in general.

Yeah, maybe that's love to me.

Gaara POV

I wonder if it's the experiences that make a person, of if experiences just bring out characteristic hidden in people that they never realized where there.

And here I am, in an experience hand in hand with Naruto.

But now there is only one problem, what do to about Sasuke. How can I tell Naruto? How can I convince him that he's in more danger than he realizes and make him listen? Understand?

These thoughts faded as Naruto lead me to all his friends who were sitting in a booth on the ground floor in a corner. My sister and I exchanged a conversation with our eyes, but nothing was said out loud.

"Did you two finally make up?" asked Kiba, smiling between us.

"Looks like it." Replied Shikamaru, "About time to, give me my money."

Kiba rolled his eyes, while everyone started to pull out their wallets, excluding my sister "I don't have it right now."

"You knew the possibility that you would lose why would you not have the money?" asked Neji, teasing Kiba,

"Well I didn't expect it to happen today." Kiba shrugged, Ino who was sitting next to him nodded.

"Yeah me and you both." Ino added, handing Shikamaru a handful of cash.

"When did you guys make this bet!" exclaimed Naruto, looking a little annoyed. Everyone just laughed at him, grabbing drinks on the table and holding them up in the air, ready to toast.

"A toast to Shikamaru, you bastard." Kiba laughed, Shikamaru shrugged and looked at me from across the table.

"We should be toasting to the couple." I picked up a drink already waiting for me at the table, something I hadn't noticed when I walked up, and clanged it against the others. Shikamaru smirked at me.

"Welcome to the family, Gaara."


	10. Chapter 10: New Normal

**Im going to ask you guys for a little bit of feedback should I?**

**end this story within the next few chapters **

**carry on with a sequel like I planned**

**You wouldn't care either way.**

**I had plans for the sequel, but honestly…..i don't know…some I'm asking for your help. I appreciate any guidance I can get from this.**

Chapter 10: New Normal

The world is a conundrum like no other.

One minute you can be on top, everything you ever wanted in the palm of your hand and then the next minute you could be two steps from jumping off a building or come face to face with a gun.

That's what life is: a riddle with a pun, interconnecting the strings between the wealthy man and the figurative gun.

Or literal whichever way you want to roll.

Right now I have Naruto in one hand, and a figurative gun in the other.

My right hand traced the fingers of the sleeping Naruto as I sat beside him on my bed, taking his hand and squeezing. The other hand? The left? It was clutched on my knee, lightly squeezing a trigger.

It feels wrong, to break apart his world, the hope I gave him. Just wash it all away with a sentence, a revelation. What if he dies? What if I let him?

His blue eyes fluttered open, scanning the room and landing on my face. Tracing the concern I'm sure my features uncovered. He sat up slowly, stretching, releasing my hand as he did so.

Maybe no matter what I'll say, he'll let go of my hand and chase after Sasuke anyway.

"My parents are going to kill me." Said Naruto, looking around and yawning, "How did I get here?"

"I must have taken you back with me." I said, rubbing my head trying to remember how we got to my house, I remember…everything else…. I don't drink very often.

Naruto covered himself with…well…. the covers, looking around for his clothes "Gaara…. did we?"

"Sleep together?" I added, nodding slowly, "Yeah…yeah we did…"

Naruto's eyes went wide as he lunged down in-between the pillows, trying to cover his red face, "I don't remember anything and I was going to suggest we take it slow…"

"Alcohol disagreed." I added, leaning against my bed frame, blue eyes peaked at me from blond bangs.

"Did you just make a joke?" Naruto smiled at me, his blue eyes gleaming from the sun streaming in from the windows.

"I guess." Naruto is the sun, and I am the moon so where does that leave us when we are always on opposite sides of the world? Well…. maybe not always…. but for some reason its an image I always get. Why?

"Well it wasn't very funny." He stuck out his tongue at me, laughing, "But better than nothing at least your making progress."

The bed creaked a little as he sat up, taking his hand on me to prop himself up as he leaned in, closing his eyes as his lips puckered slightly. I closed my eyes and leaned in back, our noses tingling against each other when the door swung open.

"Sorry! Sorry! I don't see anything! Just bringing up breakfast…in bed…. why don't you come downstairs and have breakfast? Not that I…. I…." Kankaru was going frantic, setting down a tray of food on my dresser, covering his eyes to avoid looking at Naruto and me. "TEMARI THIS IS THE LAST TIME I EVER DO YOUR BIDDING WHEN NARUTO IS OVER!"

This was the beginning of a hopeless argument; I looked over to see a bright red embarrassed Naruto.

"I can't believe he caught us?" he said, covering his face.

"Caught us? He was ease dropping, there's condensation on the glasses and Temari always pours drinks last." I walked over to the dresser inspecting the glasses carefully, "He was defiantly standing outside our door."

"That's even worse, now he knows…." Naruto grumbled, his hands covering his ears. I hesitated, I was going to tell him about Sasuke but it looks like it will have to wait.

"I don't mean to…freak you out…but the whole house knows." I said, clearly remembering, as I lifted the tray.

"Oh god." Naruto said, his eyes going wide and covering his eyes, "Why am I always so loud?"

I watched him panicking as he began to get dressed. Drinking the coffee I had that was sitting next to Naruto's orange juice covered in condensation. "Naruto…. I need to talk to you about Sasuke…"

Naruto gave me a serious look over the collar of his shirt, completely pulling it over his head as he sad down on the bed next to me. His eyes were examining me, wondering what I was going to say next. "What is it?'

"Just listen to me…. I don't think that you should, go after Sasuke." Naruto clutched his fists and looked away from me, I knew it. "But it's your choice. The reason that I think that is because of something he said to me the day of the fight."

Naruto got up from the bed, and began to wonder around the room, "What…. what did he say?"

It seems to me like a part of him already knows.

"He threatened you." I said my eyes following him around, "He said that if you ever got in his way, he would kill you…. I believe him."

Naruto looked up at me, "Is that all he said?"

"That's all that's important." I replied, he searched me steadily, "I didn't hear anything else at that point, I will try to remember…."

It turns out, I really can't tell you everything, Naruto.

I was going to finish when Naruto rushed up to me, pulling his face toward mine, our noses touching again. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes." I answered, he closes his eyes leaning in and finally kissing me for the first time that day.

Some lies, are meant to protect the ones we love. This is all I can do.

Naruto POV

My phone began ringing as I left Gaara's house, it was Ino.

"How was it?" Echoed out from the phone…wait a second…

"Shikamaru?" Everyone must have crashed at Ino's again, now that I think about it, her parents seem like they are never home.

"Yeah it's me, it's a drag but I was asked to call you and invite you over for a mini celebration." I could tell he was lying on Ino's couch again; it was the extra relaxed tone he was using.

"Why are we celebrating?" I asked, its no ones birthday yet Shikamaru's and Ino's isn't for another couple of weeks.

"Gee, I don't know I'm not the one with the idea." I heard some rustling; I'm guessing he's getting up. "How was your stay at Gaara's?"

"Oh…you know it was…. a stay?" I panicked, if my friends found out all hell would break lose. I already had Temari and Kankaru sworn to secrecy.

I heard a door open, and some talking before Shikamaru said, "He did."

Damn it, Temari. She must have beaten me to it.

There was a fuzzy noise as someone else took the phone, "Did you use a condom?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS KIBA!"

"IT IS MY DAMN BUISNESS AS YOUR FRIEND, YOU NEED TO PRACTICE SAFE SEX!" Kiba shouted into the phone, "DID HE USE THE POWER OF YOUTH?"

"PUT SOMEONE ELSE ON THE PHONE!" A pair of ladies walking their strollers together looked up at me startled.

I waved innocently while listening.

"You want a go Hinata? You sure? No, that was in honor of Lee. Fine, I'm handing the phone back." Another rustling noise, and a few laughs in the background made me think about how impossible this all was.

"I'm guessing you're on your way home?" asked Shikamaru, he was teasing me the bastard.

"Yeah I guess." I sighed, looking around wondering how to walk from this point forward.

"It's really a welcome back party for Lee, Neji is brining him over." Shikamaru explained, "If you don't want to come, I'll let him known that you…needed your rest…"

I rolled my eyes, realizing what he meant, "Fine, I'll go. But I'm only staying for a little while and I'm bringing Gaara, because I'm not walking."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Well if it isn't a time skip long time no see~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I walked in, Gaara trailing behind me, everyone was piled in Ino's front living room, including Shikamaru who apparently failed to guard his favorite couch.

"Well look who it is?" said Kiba, smiling at me from his seat on the floor. I glared at him before taking a seat next to Sakura. "Our little girls been deflowered Shino."

"It hard for a mother to let go." Stated Shino patting Kiba's shoulder, "Now I have to go use the bathroom."

"Who said I was the woman! And why do you feel the need to announce that you have to use the bathroom?" Kiba growled, glaring at Shino. Shino looked back at him questioningly.

"Why do I feel the need to announce that I have to use the bathroom? Maybe because you guys might leave me behind again." Shino began to walk away, before turning around, "You're the woman because you remind me of your mother."

"My….Mother…remind…." Kiba's eyes grew wide, his mouth opening slightly.

"You broke Kiba, Shino." Ino said, pointing a light in Kiba's eyes without getting any reaction.

"I would react the same way if someone told me that." Shikamaru added shivering. I laughed.

"So did Temari tell you?" I asked, glaring at him, he shrugged back.

"Didn't have to, I was in the house." Shikamaru replied, shaking his head, "That's how Ino found out. When I called you, you unintentionally confirmed it."

"Oh great." I shook my head, "Maybe we should stop going to clubs and drinking."

"Yeah. Maybe, but then that wouldn't be normal." Shikamaru patted my shoulder, something he really doesn't do, "and normal seems to be what everybody needs."

I laughed.

Just laughed.

And I realized that this whole thing is really what I needed all along, just for things to be normal for a second. I can just pretend, that he's in the bathroom, or grounded, or over practicing.

I can pretend Sasuke's still with me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ANOTHER ONE :O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I took a deep breath before opening the door, feeling alien looking into my own home and realizing everything was just as it always was.

The same.

Its funny what can happen in little more than 2 weeks…it all seems like a bad dream or maybe a good one considering Gaara.

Maybe sleep is just what I need.

I headed toward my room and hoping to escape Iruka, but a sudden noise in the living room told me I wouldn't be so lucky.

"Naruto!" Iruka called, I walked into the room to see him and Kakashi sitting together on the couch.

"We need to talk." Kakashi said, and I knew that was my cue to sit in the armchair next to them. When Kakashi gets serious then you get serious, that's always been an unspoken rule. "What has happened has affected all of us, as a family and disappearing for a few days isn't helping."

I remained quiet, knowing that they were right. All this time I should have been home, I even said it, and yet…. I avoided it all together. "Yeah, yeah I know."

"Naruto." Iruka leaned over toward me, his face with the look of sympathy I recognized instantly, "It's alright, and this one time we aren't going to punish you. Just, don't do it again."

"Okay" I said, "I promise."

"Except for helping me with dinner…." He added and I groaned, remembering some past clumsy experiences with cooking, Iruka laughed and added "Its ramen."

Maybe its time for me to be home and give Iruka and Kakashi a little bit of normal. A new normal, something to smile about, even without Sasuke.

"Fine." I got up and followed Iruka into the kitchen, "I thought ramen just came in cups? Are you telling me you can make it?"

Iruka laughed, "You don't remember the restaurant I used to take you to?"

"Yeah a little." I replied, that seemed like ages ago.

"Maybe I should take you again sometime." Iruka said, rummaging around the kitchen, "So…. where have you been these past few days?"

"Gaara's." I answered, shrugging my shoulders, praying he wouldn't dig for anything more. Like about me having…doing…being stupid or maybe not really stupid…just…

"Are you going out with Gaara?" I paused, smiling at him nervously and he gave me a knowing look.

"Yeah we are'' I answered, he leaned into my ear patting my shoulder.

"You use a condom?" I dropped the spoon I had in the palm of my hand, covering my ears.

"HOW DOES EVERYBODY KNOW!" I shouted, before running out of the room my face burning and Iruka trying to cover up his laughing behind me.

Yay, for the new normal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lalalalalalaaa I never get bored by this~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up the next day to loud noises coming from Sasuke's room, I almost went back to sleep before realizing.

It was the sound of moving drawers.

I threw my covers off, flying out of the room and down the hall. Clutching the knob of his door, a cold metal tingling my fingers, I took a beep breath and swung open the door.

Boxes.

Boxes everywhere, Iruka and Kakashi pause among them looking up at me gently.

"Naruto." Iruka said, standing up from leaning over a box, holding his hands out to me in a pleading manner. "This is something that has to happen."

"Are you saying…. are you saying that I have to give up?" I wont believe it, I wont, "No…no we cant just give up. He's going to come home, I know it."

"Sasuke more than likely will never come home." Kakashi interrupted, Iruka glared at him, disapproving. "This is something that you, and everyone have to realize."

I shook my head, looking down, covering my ears not wanting to hear a word, and then it occurred to me that I have yet to tell them anything. Not a thing about what I've found out.

"Kakashi." I said, looking up, "Who is Sasuke's brother?"

Iruka and Kakashi exchanged looks, a knowing passing between them, " Itachi? How do you know about that Naruto? Who told you?"

"Itachi." I answered, something in there body language changed at that point. They both straightened up, a worried look in their eyes, and their hands clutching open and closed. "I ran into him the other day and he told me."

Kakashi shook his head, "I feared this would happen…. Sasuke has gone to kill Itachi, and after he's done that…."

I closed my eyes trying to think of anything…anything that would help.

"Naruto…. If Itachi is where he's gone, then there is no coming back for him." Kakashi reached over as he walked toward me and clutched my shoulder gently, "I need to go make a call to your aunt and uncle."

Then him and Iruka left me in the room…. Sasuke's room, piled with boxes of his things that will soon be covered in dust. Lost somewhere in the darkness of the attic.

Just like him.


	11. Chapter 11:Opposite

Chapter 11: Opposite

"Damn it Microsoft Word! What the hell is a Kebab? That's my name! KIBA! K-I-B-A!" Kiba screamed at his computer, I was sitting on the other side of him while he was typing a paper for Iruka. Shikamaru was lying on Kiba's bed while Choji was busy making lunch…. again….

"A kebab? You know what that is? You eat it?" I said, looking at him like he was crazy. "You know, meat and stuff on a stick? Idiot."

"You mean a kabob, idiot?" Kiba glared back, fuming at me calling him an idiot.

"Kiba…they're the same thing…" answered Shikamaru, who I thought was asleep. "You just pronounced it wrong and its spelled differently."

"Well that's just confusing!" Kiba said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Welcome to the English language." Shikamaru said, "You speak it, but hell you don't know all of it."

"Hell yeah!" Kiba replied, typing away on the computer, "That's why I'm just going to learn Spanish, amigo."

"Whatever." Said Shikamaru, rubbing his eyes, looking over at me, "So how's it going at your house?"

Does this guy care, or doesn't he? I smiled at him, even though it was fake, "It's all right! Everybody's doing fine."

"Good." Shikamaru replied, "Kiba can you give him the papers already?"

"Yeah, shut up Shitamaru!" Kiba gripped, pausing his typing to look over at Shikamaru "I'm sorry I shouldn't really call you SHITamaru, I've just been having a really hard week."

"Nah, its okay, your emphasis really helps." Shikamaru griped back, raising his eyebrows at Kiba.

"What papers?" I asked left in the dark, Shikamaru and Kiba exchanged a mental conversation before Kiba reached behind his computer, his hand coming back with a handful of papers, "What are those?"

"Your answers." Shikamaru said as he sat up in Kiba's bed, "About Itachi, and Sakura found the guy she saw Sasuke talking to in the club that night. All the information you could ever want is in these papers right here. Hand written by each of us."

I looked over at papers in Kiba's hand, reaching out to them slowly, but suddenly he pulled back, "Have you talked to Gaara recently?"

"No…. not really…." I replied, reaching for them again.

"I know that wasn't just a one night stand Naruto." Kiba said pulling the papers away again, glaring at me, "And at the very beginning you acted like he was the only one with the problem."

"Kiba…GIVE ME THE PAPERS OR I WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!" I yelled, standing up, Kiba stood up too getting in my face.

"Everybody has problems." Said Shikamaru suddenly, probably not wanting to get caught up in a fight, Kiba's room isn't that big. "That doesn't mean everybody's problems are your problem. Not even your friends."

"Then what was the point in this…."Even though he said that, Kiba stared between Shikamaru and me, deciding something quickly. "Okay, here Naruto."

I read the first paper on the top; it had a picture on the right corner of the page. "Orochimaru? He looks…"

"Like a pedophile?" answered Kiba, "He's a guy who used to work with Itachi, Sasuke's brother, and they have some kind of history. It looks like he might have made a deal with Sasuke involving Itachi. That's what my mom told me, it's a good thing she's a cop."

Almost everyone in Kiba's family has been a cop, and in charge of training police dogs for the force.

"This is good." I answered, reading as fast as I could, "Does it say where I can find him?"

"Yeah." Said Shikamaru, "Or I could tell you, at the same club we saw Itachi. Turns out that Orochimaru owns it. You shouldn't go alone, all the guys should come with, and none of the girls should come either."

"Are you sure?" I asked looking between the two of them.

"Everyone already agreed." Shikamaru answered, "It's all or nothing. And while its really troublesome to accompany you everywhere it's better than watching you going six feet under."

"Thanks Shikamaru." I said, smiling for real this time.

"Don't thank me, thank the girls mostly. It almost guaranteed that I barely lifted a finger." Shikamaru said, "And Sasuke's an idiot."

I glared and Kiba laughed, "I feel the same way, but its mostly bitterness."

There was a thud as Choji entered the room, "What did I miss?"

Kiba, Shikamaru and I looked at each other before Shikamaru leaned back onto Kiba's bed again saying, "Nothing. Just idiocy."

Gaara POV

I've been avoiding Naruto since I lied to him.

I can't help it, but I have to protect him. Even if I end up being hated.

I spent time researching things in the local library, news papers, records, anything I could get my hands on with Sasuke's last name on it. And I found out everything, even Itachi who has whole books written about him and what he did to his family,

He's never been caught.

But what's more interesting is Orochimaru, who owns the club, which got busted for drugs one night, that I followed Naruto when we got…reacquainted… well anyway, he has a grudge on Itachi and may have been the guy Sasuke was last seen with.

You know? There are a lot of things I can do, so many steps in life you can take, and I wondering which ones I'm taking by doing this, and what it's going to mean to get there. Where will I have to step? What will I have to step through? Go through?

I'm not certain; there is only one thing I know.

You have to do what you have to do, and in the end, it's for the best.

Right?

Naruto POV

"Everyone ready?" Shikamaru asked, we were all waiting outside a few blocks down from where the club was. "We all know the plan?"

"Yeah." Everyone answered, we were all going to arrive at separate times and communicate using wires that Ino gave to us. Lee was waiting in Shikamaru's van, which he rarely has the energy to drive, and Lee was going to be listening in on everything to just like the rest of us.

"Be careful. We don't want to have anyone in danger." Neji warned, everyone nodded showing they agreed.

"I just have to say something." Kiba said turning to me, he put his hands on my shoulders, "I never realized how short Gaara was because he was so small, so tell me is it true big things come in small packages?"

I glared, and Kiba cracked up even more, "I'm sorry, what I really meant to say was that you're about the same height almost like you were made for each other."

"Sure." I said, laughing. I knew Kiba was nervous, and if he really didn't like Gaara he wouldn't talk about Gaara at all right now. He's doing it for the same reason he was pushing me about speaking to him earlier.

He supports us.

In a weird, loudmouthed, jerkish way. Which was great.

One after the other of us went into the club, and soon it was my turn to go in. When I stepped into the club, everything about Gaara came crashing down on me for almost no reason at all. I feel like he should be here, with me, by my side.

But it's better if he doesn't get involved; this is something I have to do by myself.

I made my way to the bar, this time I'm not drinking, but I could ask the bartender if Orochimaru is here. The plan was for me to come face to face with him and then confront him about Sasuke.

"Is Orochimaru in?" I asked the guy serving drinks; he looked up at me scanning me up and down.

"What do you want?" Great, what do I do now?

"I need to see him, I want to work for him." I answered, trying to look as determined as I possibly could, though it hardly took anything, I am determined to see him.

"He's in the back room, near the exit to the alleyway." Answered the bartender nodding his head in the direction. I nodded my head and made my way toward the exit.

"Be careful." Shikamaru's voice murmured in my ear, I looked over to see him sitting at the end of the bar. That guy, he really can be sneaky or maybe he's just good at hiding.

I found the door, I sighed and raise my hand, knocking on the door. Muffled sounds of people talking streamed in from the other side of the door.

There was a noise as the door was pulled open, and I came face to face with this really huge guy. "What is it?"

"I want to talk to Orochimaru." I said, clenching my fists and hoping he would let me in. I need this; I'm to far from Sasuke already.

The door slammed shut in my face again, I almost walked away, frustrated, when a someone started talking to me, "Just stay there, he might have to talk to Orochimaru."

"Neji how is it you see things coming? Your not even around?" Does he have super crazy eye powers are something?

Neji didn't reply before the door opened up again, the same guy answered saying, "Come in." as he unblocked the way.

This is it. The moment I've been waiting for all along.

I walked in; my head looking down at my feet as I was wondering for the first time what I was getting myself into. But it doesn't matter, Sasuke is more important because he's my family.

"Another visitor, are you here because of Sasuke as well?" said a voice that could only belong to Orochimaru, I looked up a reply on my lips, but those words went cold as I exhaled. Why?

"Gaara."

Gaara POV

There is nothing worse than this that could possibly ever happen.

Okay well maybe its not the worst thing, but considering I'm going to have to explain exactly how I ended up here, sitting on a couch across from Orochimaru. That's going to be hard without telling him the truth, but I had to do what I had to do.

Even if it didn't entirely work out.

"He's here to pick me up." I said to Orochimaru, I've already found out everything and the last person I want Naruto around is Orochimaru. "We were just going."

"I see." Said Orochimaru, but I didn't like his look. It was an "I-know-who-you-really-are-and-don't-bother-coming-back " look.

We calmly walked out together, but as soon as we were out of the club Naruto punched me in the face full force knocking me to the ground.

"Explain" Naruto said, he was so angry he was shaking, "Now, don't you dare tell me you're with that guy."

"No." I replied, getting up from the ground as calmly as possible. I could see some of Naruto's friends coming out of the club, looking on at us but not coming close enough to interfere. "I was getting answers."

"It's not your problem." Said Naruto, repeating, "It's not your problem."

"It is my problem, your problems are mine." I said, walking up to him slowly, "I never say that, so at least I'm not lying this time."

"This time." Breathed Naruto, his eyes going wide "So you were lying."

There was a pause in the middle of the parking lot, everything that could go wrong went wrong didn't it? This is all much more complicated than I ever wanted it to be. (Special note from the author: I feel this way to -_-)

"Drive me home, you guys go without me!" he shooed his friends away while I walked to my car; we both got in not bothering to look at each other. "Tell me everything that Sasuke told you."

"I was trying to protect you." I said, trying to shed some light on my actions, hoping that somehow he would understand

"Where you protecting me Gaara! Or were you protecting yourself from telling me anything!" Naruto growled, I shut my eyes leaning against the seat.

How could I be so stupid?

Naruto POV

How could I be so stupid? To actually believe Gaara, or not follow my instincts.

Not seeing that Sasuke was heading for trouble. I'm just an all around idiot.

"Maybe a bit of both." Gaara answered honestly, looking at me with the same look he's always had. "It…my past is something I want to keep there. Because if I tell you, then I don't know what you'll think…"

"My parents were murdered.' I said, swallowing a big ball of air that had been growing in my throat, "What's your past?"

Gaara hesitated looking at me, before taking a deep breathe.

"I…my father experimented on me, after my mother died giving birth to me." Gaara said, leaning against the seat of his car again. "Years later, he was murdered, and I always said I would meet the person who killed him. Sasuke told me that it was Orochimaru who killed my father, just like he could kill you and the rest of my family."

I took his hand in mine, rubbing my fingers over his gently.

"Those were his words almost exactly." He continued, "Things are so much more complicated then they should be. My father was involved in a lot of things, not just experimenting. And as for the part about protecting you, Sasuke also said something else, about your family."

"That's a lot to talk about in a short amount of time." I said, wondering how this conversation went exactly. What about my parents could Sasuke possibly know.

"It was short, but informative. Sasuke made it very clear Naruto, he doesn't want you near him." Gaara said, clutching my hand, "I'm…worried….I guess, but as for Orochimaru he barely gave me any information, even though I went in to talk to him saying that I wanted to join his forces and asking him if he knew a friend of him. Which is how I got him to talk about Sasuke."

"What did he give you?" I asked, leaning forward, clutching the steering wheel, "No secrets from here on out."

"He gave me Sasuke's location." Gaara said, crossing his arms. "I promise that I wont lie to you anymore, but in return you have to let me help you when you need it."

"And I will…when I need it." I replied kissing him, "But this is my fight, alright?"

"Alright." Gaara agreed, kissing me this time.

I laughed, "If anyone told me I would be sitting in your car, about to make out with you then I would have told them they were nuts."

"And how did it end up this way?" asked Gaara, kissing me again.

"Hormones, making up, and alcohol." I answered. "People do stupid things when they're in love, and if you think about it there is almost no reason for it."

"Yeah." Gaara said, "I guess that's true."

"I'm going after Sasuke." I said, "So just let me go okay."

The drive back was a silent one.

Gaara POV

Tenth of a second.

That's how long it can take someone to decided things about people, ideas, and reactions. Anything, absolutely anything can be decided in a tenth of a second.

A tenth of a second makes up our lives.

It was a tenth of a second where his blue eyes roamed around the crowd finding and searching the depths of my green. His lips poised, arms wide as he turned as walked away from me. Walking away in another direction.

Opposite directions.

But every since I was little something that has always fascinated me was how opposites are never really opposite at all. That one cannot exist without the other, and that no matter what you do you can never really separate them.

Are they different?

Yes.

But does that mean they can't work together?

No.

Within that minute as I watched Naruto walked away from me, I caught something in the seas of possibility.

Maybe. This relationship of ours will really work out, regardless of anyone else.

But then again, it's like I always say.

Who really knows?

**This is quite possibly the end of this series.**

**But I will write more, better ones.**

**Let me know what you think, please! Also I think my account is going crazy it says I have more reviews than I can actually see O_o**


	12. Sorry is all there is to say

I have to say, I gave up on this. But I think I can fix it, I'm going to go through and read everything through again, and possible make some changes.

Heck it might even become a whole different genre.

But for now, this is discontinued, because I just lost my motivation for it. I have a second story out right now, and I'm going to try and get better and more comfortable writing fanfiction.

Wishing everyone the best! For writing and reading!

Sincerely,

Who really knows


End file.
